Dear diary Teil 3
by Zottelchen
Summary: Und der 3. und letzte Teil der Triologie...


**3. Teil**

_Kapitel 10_

_Einige Monate später...._

"Chakotay an den Doctor!" rief Chakotay aufgeregt in den Communicator.

"Ganz ruhig Commander, kann sie stehen?" kam die ruhige Stimme des Doctors.

"Positiv." erwiderte Chakotay. Kathryn stand bereits in ihrem Morgenmantel an der Tür und war die Ruhe selbst.

"Dann schlage ich vor, sie kommen auf die Krankenstation."

"Wir sind unterwegs."

Kathryn fackelte nicht lange und ging einfach los. Chakotay war noch dabei sich eine Hose anzuziehen. Als er endlich fertig war, war Kathryn schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

"Hey! Warte auf mich!" rief Chakotay ihr hinterher und rannte aus dem Quartier.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen beide beim Doctor an. Kathryn legte sich stöhnend auf das Bio Bett wo der Doctor schon mit dem Tricorder bereit stand.

"Oh Kathryn... ich glaube es nicht, es ist soweit, brauchst Du irgendwas?" fragte Chakotay nervös.

Der Doctor hob genervt eine Augenbraue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Commander, wenn sie sich nicht beruhigen hyperventilieren Sie noch. Es ist alles in Ordnung, in ein paar Stunden sollte alles vorüber sein."

Kathryn schrie auf, als eine besonders starke Wehe einsetzte.

"Allerdings könnte es auch schon in einigen Minuten vorbei sein." sagte er und ging los, um verschieden Gerätschaften zu holen. Chakotay hielt Kathryns Hand und streichelte ihr übers Gesicht, auf dem jetzt schon die ersten Schweißperlen glänzten.

"Dooooctoooor...." preßte Kathryn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Können Sie das Ding nicht einfach rausbeamen? Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Eine neue Wehe ließ Kathryn aufschreien und sie zerquetschte fast Chakotays Hand.

Vom hinteren Teil des Raumes hörte sie die Antwort: "Nur, wenn es Komplikationen geben sollte, was ich allerdings bezweifle. Atmen Sie, Captain. Immer stoßweise, wie Sie es geübt haben."

Kathryn verdrehte die Augen. Chakotay sagte eifrig: "Komm Kath, tu was der Doc sagt." und dann fing er selber an ihr den Atemrhythmus vorzumachen.

"Chakotay, das wirst Du mir büßen!" zischte Sie und fing dann aber mit dem Stoßatem an. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien es tatsächlich etwas zu helfen. Die Wehen kamen jetzt schon jede Minute.

Der Doctor hatte inzwischen alles vorbereitet und stand am Fußende des Bettes.

"Immer so weiteratmen Captain, wenn eine Wehe kommt, pressen Sie." befahl er und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.

Chakotay redete Kathryn unterdessen gut zu: "Kath, Du machst das hervorragend, es dauert nicht mehr lange, nicht aufgeben. Immer atmen und pressen..."

"Chakotay! Halt die Klappe!" sagte Kathryn und stöhnte laut, als die nächste Wehe kam.

"Pressen!" rief das MHN.

"Was glauben Sie, was ich mache?" fauchte Kathryn.

"Gut Kath, weiter!" sagte Chakotay und tupfte ihr mit einem Tuch einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

"Ich kann nicht mehr Doctor, holen sie diese verfluchte Teil endlich raus!"

"Es ist gleich soweit, ich kann schon das Köpfchen sehen!" antwortet der Doctor.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" schrie Kathryn.

"Weiter Kathryn, weiter!" sagte Chakotay.

Nach einigen Minuten war auf einmal ein Schrei zu hören. Kathryn hatte es geschafft und lag nun völlig erschöpft auf dem Bett. Der Doctor hielt das Neugeborene in den Armen und wickelte es gerade in ein sauberes Tuch. Er lächelte.

Chakotay war überglücklich und küßte seine Frau zärtlich. "Du bist die Beste Kath."

Auch auf Kathryns Gesicht erschien ein glückliches Lächeln. Nachdem der Doctor noch die Nabelschnur durchtrennt hatte, brachte er das Kind zu seinen Eltern. Er legt es an Kathryns Brust. "Hier ist ihre Tochter." sagte er und beobachtete zufrieden die glücklichen Gesichter der frischgebackenen Eltern.

Kathryn legte zärtlich ihren Arm um ihre Tochter und guckte sie an. "Sie hat Deine Augen Chakotay." stellte sie fest. Chakotay grinste. "Siehst Du, ich habe doch gesagt, daß es ein Mädchen wird. Oje, wenn Sie meine Augen hat, dann hat sie bestimmt Dein Temperament." seufzte er theatralisch und streichelte seiner Tochter vorsichtig über den Kopf. Die Kleine war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Der Doctor kam wieder und nahm das Kind vorsichtig von Kathryn. "Ich werde sie noch einmal untersuchen und wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dürfen Sie Ihre Frau und Tochter morgen abholen kommen Commander. Haben Sie schon einen Namen für sie?" fragte er, während er das Baby in einen Brutkasten legte und untersuchte.

Chakotay sah Kathryn an. "Na ja, ich dachte an Alissa, Alessandra oder Grace." sagte er. Kathryn?"

"Hm, vielleicht auch Elisabeth oder Vanessa. Angela fände ich auch nett. Das werden wir noch ausdiskutieren."

Der Doctor grinste. "Ah ja, es ist schon schwer einen Namen zu finden, ich habe bis heute auch noch keinen für mich gefunden. Obwohl es ja immer schwieriger ist für sich selbst einen zu finden, wenn ich natürlich Eltern gehabt hätte...." der Doctor verfiel in einen Redeschwall und Kathryn sah Chakotay verzweifelt an. Das kann ja heiter werden. dachte sie und schloß die Augen. Chakotay räusperte sich und meinte dann: "Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, mein Dienst fängt gleich an und ich bin noch nicht mal angezogen..." Er warf Kathryn einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den diese mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte.

Er küßte sie noch auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

Als er die Brücke betrat traute er seinen Augen nicht. Die gesamte Brückencrew stand auf als er reinkam und dreht sich ihm zu. Chakotay blieb stehen und sah sie alle mit großen Augen an. Im nächsten Moment wurde er mit Glückwünschen, Hände schütteln und Fragen überhäuft.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Papa Chakotay!"rief Tom und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Alles Gute, was ist es denn nun? Bestimmt ein kleiner Chakotay!"sagte Harry und gratulierte ebenfalls.

„Meine besten Wünsche Commander."kam es von Tuvok.

B'Elanna umarmte Chakotay freundschaftlich und wünschte ihm ebenfalls alle Gute. Die restlichen Brückenoffiziere traten nun an ihn heran und gratulierten ebenfalls. Chakotay war etwas perplex, wie konnten die das denn schon alle wissen? Das fragte er auch als nächstes. „Woher wißt ihr denn alle, daß Kathryn gerade entbunden hat?"

Die Offiziere grinsten sich an. Schließlich sagte Tom: „Nun ja, man hat da so seine Quellen..."

„Was ist es denn nun? Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"fragte Harry neugierig.

Chakotay lächelte. „Es ist natürlich ein Mädchen. Ich bin sicher, nachher dürft ihr sie alle mal besuchen. Aber bis dahin meine Herrschaften haben wir ein Schiff zu führen. Was stehen Sie denn noch alle hier herum?"sagte er schmunzelnd und lächelte der Besatzung noch einmal dankbar zu.

Sofort wandten sich alle wieder ihren Stationen zu.

„Iiiiiiiiicheb!!!!!!!!" rief Naomi schon von weitem, als sie ihn um eine Ecke biegen sah. Icheb blieb stehen und sah Naomi erstaunt an. „Was ist denn mit Dir los? Ist etwas passiert?"fragte er, als er Naomis aufgeregtes Gesicht sah.

„Stell Dir vor, es ist endlich da! Ein Mädchen!"sprudeltet sie hervor. Icheb zog etwas die Stirn in Falten aber dann begriff er plötzlich. „Oh! Jetzt verstehe ich... das freut mich sehr für die beiden!"

„Ja! Ich kann es nicht abwarten, die Kleine zu sehen! Morgen Abend dürfen wir sie besuchen, willst Du nicht mitkommen?"

Icheb lächelte. „Gerne, das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen."

„Super! Dann 18.00 Uhr vor dem Quartier der beiden. Bis dann! Ich muß weiter!"und dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Icheb sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Diese Naomi! dachte er und sah in Gedanken noch einmal ihr freudiges Lächeln vor sich. Für einen Moment fühlte er eine plötzliche Sehnsucht nach diesem Lächeln, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Doch so plötzlich dieses Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Astrometrie wo Seven sicher schon auf ihn warten würde.

Kurz vor 18.00 Uhr traf Icheb vor dem Quartier des Captains und Commanders ein und er war nicht der erste. B'Elanna und Tom mit ihrer Tochter Miral auf dem Arm, Harry und Naomi standen schon dort und traten ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Als Naomi Icheb kommen sah, ging sie zu ihm rüber. „Da bist Du ja!"sagte sie freudig. „Ich bin so gespannt, bestimmt ist es das hübscheste Baby im ganzen Quadranten."

Kaum hatte Naomi den Satz ausgesprochen, glitt die Tür des Quartiers auf und Chakotay erschien im Türrahmen, sichtlich überrascht von der Ansammlung der Offiziere.

„Huch! Warum haben Sie denn nicht geläutet?"fragte er etwas verwundert und bat die Schar mit einer Handbewegung in das Quartier. Er grinste erheitert als er bemerkte, daß die fünf keinen Ton mehr sagten und fast schon schlichen! Nur von Miral war hin und wieder ein lautes Glucksen zu hören, sie fand das anscheinend alles sehr witzig und patschte ihrem Vater ein paar mal ins Gesicht. Tom legte dann den Finger auf den Mund und sagte zu ihr: „Pst! Du willst doch unser neues Crewmitglied nicht erschrecken, oder?"

Miral guckte ihn fragend an und verfiel dann in ein heiteres Baby-Lachen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Tom von ihr wollte, Hauptsache, sie war auf seinem Arm.

Chakotay führte die Gruppe ins Schlafzimmer, wo seine Frau auf dem Bett lag und ihre kleine Tochter im Arm hielt. Kathryn lächelte und bat sie herein. Dann setzte sie sich etwas stöhnend auf und wartete, daß Chakotay zu ihr kam. Als er neben ihr saß, drehte sie das Kleine mit dem Gesicht zu den Besuchern und sagte voll Stolz: „Darf ich vorstellen? Das jüngste Crewmitglied."

Nacheinander traten alle an das Baby heran und konnten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen.

„Oooh, ist die süß! Und die Augen! Chakotay, das sind Ihre Augen!"sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber ihr Lächeln ist das des Captains!"warf B'Elanna ein.

Tom hielt Miral in Höhe des Neugeborenen und meinte: „Guck mal Miral, jetzt hast Du sogar eine Spielkameradin in Deinem Alter!"

Miral gluckste fröhlich und langte mit ihren kleinen Ärmchen nach dem Kind, doch ihr Papa hielt sie leider außer Reichweite.

Naomi fragte: „Wie heißt sie denn nun?"und sprach damit auch gleich die nächste Frage der anderen aus. Kathryn und Chakotay sahen sich an und Kathryn nickte ihm zu.

Chakotay kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte dann: „Nun ja, wir haben ziemlich lange darüber diskutiert, aber ausnahmsweise hat der Captain mal den Wunsch ihres ersten Offiziers respektiert..."bei den Worten lachten alle etwas, ebenso Chakotay der dann fortfuhr: „...wir haben uns für Alessandra entschieden. Alessandra Janeway."

„Ein hübscher Name. Wie von einer Prinzessin..."meinte Naomi gedankenverloren und streichelte Alessandra vorsichtig über den Kopf. Kathryn hielt sie ihr etwas entgegen. „Möchtest Du sie mal halten Naomi?"

Naomi sah Kathryn überrascht an. „Darf ich?"fragte sie noch einmal. Kathryn nickte nur und legte ihre Tochter Naomi in die Arme. Naomi freute sich enorm über die große Ehre, die Tochter des Captains und des Commanders als erste im Arm halten zu dürfen. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig wiegte sie Alessandra hin und her und trat näher zu Icheb. Alessandra schien es in Naomis Armen zu gefallen, sie lachte und wollte nach Naomis Gesicht greifen. Icheb stand nun hinter Naomi und betrachtete die Kleine. In dem Moment mußten alle übrigens im Raum sich verdammt anstrengen, ein breites Grinsen zu vermeiden. So wie Icheb und Naomi dastanden, mit Alessandra im Arm... Wie eine richtige Familie. dachte Tom und den anderen ging ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Vielleicht wird's ja doch noch was mit den beiden. dachte Chakotay und ertappte sich dabei, wie er nach Kathryns Hand griff und sie drückte.

Icheb und Naomi waren so sehr mit Alessandra beschäftigt, daß sie um sich herum gar nichts mehr wahrnahmen. Erst als Miral meinte, es sei nun an der Zeit selber etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und anfing zu weinen, wurden Icheb und Naomi aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. B'Elanna hatte nun Miral im Arm und wiegte sie hin- und her, woraufhin sich Miral wieder etwas beruhigte. Naomi gab Alessandra wieder an Kathryn zurück und sagte mehr zu Icheb und sich selbst: „Ich sagte doch, sie ist das hübscheste Baby im Quadranten!"

„Da kenne ich aber noch zwei andere!"sagte Kathryn lachend. „Naomi, als du geboren wurdest, warst Du das hübscheste Baby im Quadranten. Und ebenso Miral."

Tom grinste. „Tja, das heißt wohl, daß auf der Voyager die drei hübschesten jungen Damen des Quadranten zugegen sind!"

Naomi wurde etwas rot bei diesen Worten und guckte verlegen etwas zur Seite. Ein liebliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und einmal mehr spürte Icheb für einen Moment dieses merkwürdige, vertraute Gefühl in ihm. Etwas drängte ihn, Naomi zu berühren doch das wäre unangemessen und so beherrschte er sich. Was ist das bloß? überlegte er.

Plötzlich fing Alessandra an zu weinen. Langsam wurde ihr das hier zu viel. „Och Mäuschen... nicht weinen..."tröstet Kathryn sie. Die Anwesenden nahmen das als Zeichen nun langsam wieder zu verschwinden. „Wir gehen dann mal, sonst wird Alessandra noch böse mit uns. Miral ist auch müde."verabschiedete sich B'Elanna. Die anderen folgten ihr mit einem letzten Blick auf Alessandra für heute und nochmaligen Glückwünschen an Kathryn und Chakotay.

Kaum waren alle verschwunden nahm Chakotay Kathryn in die Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Alessandra meets the crew. Ich finde, sie hat sich hervorragend benommen."scherzte er.

„Schon ganz der Captain."sagte Kathryn stolz und legte Alessandra in das kleine Bettchen. Kaum lag sie drin, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Chakotay hatte den Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau gelegt und schaute seine Tochter an. „Naomi hatte recht, sie ist mit das hübscheste Baby im Quadranten. Kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter."

Kathryn boxte Chakotay zärtlich in die Seite und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist bei mir, wir haben eine Tochter... ich hätte nie gedacht so glücklich zu werden, wie ich es jetzt gerade bin."damit drehte sie sich zu Chakotay um und beide küßten sich innig.

Icheb und Naomi liefen zusammen noch durch die Gänge der Voyager und unterhielten sich über Alessandra.

Viel zu schnell standen sie auf einmal vor Naomis Quartier.

„Oh, wir sind ja schon da."stellte Naomi fest.

„Scheint so. Na... dann wünsche ich Dir noch einen schönen Abend Naomi."entgegnete Icheb, blieb aber noch stehen. Die Türen waren inzwischen zur Seite geglitten und Naomi sah Icheb fragend an. „Ja... dann danke fürs Heimbringen. Ähm, möchtest Du noch kurz hereinkommen? Wir könnten noch etwas reden und etwas trinken."Naomi war etwas konfus, da Icheb offensichtlich wartend vor ihr stand. Habe ich was vergessen? Das macht er doch sonst nicht! überlegte sie.

Icheb wußte überhaupt nicht, warum er vor Naomi stehengeblieben war. Sonst wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und ging dann sofort. Heute Abend war es anders. Er konnte es sich gar nicht erklären. Und als Naomi ihn noch sich einlud, fühlte er eine für ihn ungewohnte Freude in sich aufsteigen. Daher sagte er: „Gerne." und trat hinter Naomi ein.

Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter bewohnte Naomi das Quartier allein. Die erste Zeit wohnte sie noch bei Tom und B'Elanna, aber als Miral dann kam, hatte sich Naomi auch so weit gefangen, daß sie beschlossen hatte, nun auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und den Captain darum gebeten, ihr altes Quartier allein bewohnen zu dürfen. Captain Janeway hatte die Frage überrascht und auch etwas stolz (so schien es Naomi zumindest) aufgenommen und ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Sie selber kam in den letzten Wochen dann oft bei Naomi vorbei um nach ihr zu sehen, ebenso wie Neelix. Da sie den Alltag nun alleine meistern mußte, hatte Kathryn mit ihr ein längeres Gespräch über ihre zukünftigen Vorstellungen und Wünsche gehabt. Naomi hatte schon vor Jahren beschlossen, ebenfalls einmal ein Raumschiff kommandieren zu wollen und bekräftigte Kathryn gegenüber ihren Wunsch, eine Starfleet Karriere einschlagen zu wollen. Kathryn hatte sich daraufhin mit einigen Offizieren zusammengesetzt und einen Stundenplan für Naomi ausgearbeitet, der sie auf die Aufnahmeprüfung vorbereiten sollte. In einem Jahr, wenn sie das richtige Alter für die Akademie hätte, würde Tuvok dann ebenso wie bei Icheb ihre Ausbildung übernehmen. Doch bis dahin blieb sie noch die Assistentin des Captains und arbeitete fleißig mit dem Doctor, Tom, B'Elanna und vielen anderen um sich das nötige Wissen anzueignen, das sie später brauchen würde. Alle waren mit Naomi sehr zufrieden, denn sie war ausgesprochen intelligent und begriff Zusammenhänge schnell. Ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung würde nichts im Weg stehen.

Nun stand sie mit Icheb in ihrem Quartier und holte ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken.

Icheb sah sich um. Er war das erste mal in Naomis Quartier und musterte stumm die Einrichtung. Auf der einen Kommode stand ein Bild ihrer Mutter und einige Figuren daneben, die Icheb als kleine Feen ausmachen konnte. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit Trockenblumen. Sonst gab es noch den kleinen Schreibtisch mit ihrem Arbeitscomputer und einem Stapel Padds daneben. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer war geschlossen.

„Icheb?" Naomis Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldige, hattest Du etwas gesagt?"fragte er.

„Ich fragte, ob Du noch etwas anderes haben möchtest?"sagte Naomi lächelnd.

„Nein danke."erwiderte er und trank einen Schluck.

„Willst Du Dich nicht setzen?"fragte Naomi und hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht, die Beine angewinkelt und halb über die Lehne gestützt. Ichebs Blick blieb an ihr hängen. Sie sieht hübsch aus. schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch dann besann er sich darauf, Naomis Aufforderung nachzukommen und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

Naomi war Ichebs Blick nicht entgangen und obwohl sie wußte, daß sie sich irrte, keimte ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihr. Längst hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, daß aus ihr und Icheb niemals das werden würde, was sie immer gehofft hatte, doch dieser Blick von ihm gerade...

Ach Quatsch, alles Einbildung. sagte sie streng zu sich selbst und fing dann ein belangloses Gesprächsthema an.

Unterdessen stand der Doctor in seiner Krankenstation, ordnete seine Geräte und sang dabei vor sich hin. Er bemerkte nicht, daß Seven die Krankenstation betrat. Seven hob eine Augenbraue als sie den Doctor so vorfand und blieb ruhig stehen. Als das MHN sich endlich umdrehte hörte es abrupt mit dem Gesang auf und die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Seven!"sagte er freudig und überrascht zugleich.

„Doctor." begrüßte sie ihn knapp.

„Was.. äh, ich meine, kann ich Dir helfen?"fragte er.

„Was machst Du heute Abend?"fragte Seven und trat näher an ihn heran.

Der Doctor kratzte sich am Kopf. „Äh, eigentlich noch nichts, wieso?"

Seven lächelte ihn an. Oh, das hat sie gut gelernt. Fast ein natürliches Lächeln. stellte der Doctor fest, als er es sah und freute sich einmal mehr darüber, welche Fortschritte Seven machte.

„Ich wäre daran interessiert die Lektion 26 unserer Sozialverhaltenskurse in Angriff zu nehmen. Wärst Du bereit, mir zu helfen?"

Hätte der Doctor rot werden können, sähe er jetzt einer Tomate ähnlich. „L-L-Lektion 26?"fragte er stotternd nach. Das haut mich um. meldeten sich seine Gedanken.

Seven nickte. „Ja. Dies ist die einzige Lektion, die mir noch fehlt um menschliches Verhalten verstehen zu können."

„Du... Du meinst das Kapitel über Kopulation?"vergewisserte sich das Hologramm noch einmal.

Seven zuckte mit keiner Wimper, stand einfach nur da und sagte: „Ja."

„Ich.. äh... nun ja.... ich.. ich..."stotterte der Doctor. Seven wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Das MHN guckte sie einige Zeit stumm und fragend an, doch dann platzte eine klare Antwort aus ihm heraus: „Ja!"

Oha, habe ich gerade meine Zustimmung gegeben? wunderte er sich.

Seven konnte man ansehen, daß sie sich freute, denn sie lächelte erneut und trat näher an den Doctor heran. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen und raunte ihm zu: „20.00 Uhr Holodeck 1. Widerstand... ist zwecklos."dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Krankenstation wieder.

Der Doctor starrte ihr nach. Er konnte nur noch starren, sämtliche anderen Handlungen hätten sein Programm überfordert. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es zumindest, setzte sein Denken wieder ein. „Oh mein Gott! Das muß ein Traum sein!" sagte er und dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewußt, daß er bei dieser Lektion selber auch keine Erfahrung haben würde! „Oh man!" stöhnte er und er nahm schnell Zugriff auf sämtliche Paarungsrituale, die in seiner Datenbank eingespeist waren. Theoretisch war er der wohl bestinformierteste Mann, doch praktisch... es fehlte ihm eindeutig an Praxis. Das wird sich heute Abend hoffentlich ändern. dachte er und überlegte, wie er sein Programm eventuell noch erweitern konnte.

Naomi und Icheb hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell doch die Zeit vergehen konnte. Sie hatten über alles mögliche geredet und sowohl Naomi als auch Icheb fühlten, wie sehr sie dem anderen vertrauen konnten. Je mehr sie redeten, desto tiefer gingen ihre Gesprächsthemen. So war Naomi selber überrascht, als sie angefangen hatte, über den Tod ihrer Mutter zu reden. Es war für sie immer noch schwer, darüber zu reden, doch Icheb vertraute sie und er erwies sich als sehr guter Zuhörer. Und das brauchte Naomi jetzt, einfach jemanden, der ihr zuhören würde. Während sie sprach, hatte sie die Beine auf dem Sessel angezogen und eine Tasse dampfenden Tee umklammert. Ihr Blick klebte an der Tasse fest während sie sprach.

Icheb fühle sich etwas sonderbar. Er wußte, daß er einen besonderen Platz bei Naomi einnehmen mußte, wenn sie ihm das erzählte. Schweigend hörte er zu, tief beeindruckt von ihren Worten und auch traurig, denn er litt mit Naomi. Schließlich war sie am Ende angekommen und guckte ihn das erste mal wieder an.

„Hm, das muß Dir bestimmt ziemlich dumm vorgekommen sein, oder?" fragte Naomi dann etwas schüchtern.

Icheb schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, ich danke Dir, daß Du es mir erzählt hast. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es für Dich schwer war, darüber zu sprechen und... ich danke Dir für Dein Vertrauen."

„Danke fürs zuhören."sagte Naomi und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Icheb lächelte und betrachtete sie schweigend. Schon wieder hatte er dieses merkwürdige Bedürfnis, Naomi in die Arme nehmen zu dürfen, sie trösten und einfach berühren zu können. Langsam machten ihn diese sonderbaren Emotionen konfus. Er wußte einfach nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er beschloß, jemanden einmal danach zu fragen. Doch jetzt rang er mit sich, einfach zu Naomi hinzugehen und das zu tun, wonach es ihn verlangte. Doch würde Naomi das überhaupt wollen? Plötzlich schoß Icheb ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Ist das verliebt sein? fragte er sich. Habe ich mich in Naomi etwa verliebt? Aber wie kann das sein? Icheb war verwirrt. Er wußte nicht, warum er erst jetzt diese Gefühle für Naomi hatte, wenn es denn die waren, von denen er annahm sie wären es. Warum jetzt erst? Früher hatte er Naomi nur als Spielkameradin betrachtet, als kleine Schwester. Doch nun... Sie hat sich verändert. Stellte Icheb fest. Betrachtete er Naomi sah er auf einmal nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen in ihr, sondern eine junge, hübsche Dame. Naomi war in den letzten Monaten an ihrem Leid gewachsen und war reifer geworden. Das wurde Icheb nun langsam klar und er betrachtete sie nun mit anderen Augen.

Abrupt stand er auf. „Es ist schon spät, ich sollte mich jetzt regenerieren gehen. Vielen Dank für den netten Abend."

Icheb mußte einfach gehen, mußte mit diesen neuen Gefühlen und seinen Gedanken erst einmal klar kommen.

Etwas verwirrt stand auch Naomi auf. „Ähm, oh, ja, verstehe... dann, danke fürs Zuhören und gute Nacht dann wohl."

Icheb dachte, in ihrem Blick etwas trauriges zu sehen. „Ja, Dir auch eine gute Nacht."Und dann war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? überlegte Naomi. So eine Reaktion hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Seufzend räumte sie die Gläser weg und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Bis zum nächsten Tag hatte sie noch einiges an Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Icheb lief Richtung Frachtraum und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Ihm wurde klar, daß er jemanden fragen mußte, jemandem, der ihm helfen konnte und ihm einen Ratschlag geben würde.

„B'Elanna!" rief er auf einmal aus! Sie würde ihm helfen können. Schnurstracks drehte er um und lief zum Quartier von Tom und B'Elanna.

„Herein!" rief B'Elanna, als der Türmelder ertönte.

Als die Tür aufglitt war sie sichtlich überrascht, daß Icheb davor stand.

„Icheb! Was... was machst Du denn hier? Ich meine, komm doch rein." B'Elanna hatte Miral auf dem Arm und machte eine Geste, daß Icheb eintreten möge.

„Danke. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"fraget er vorsichtig und trat so weit in das Quartier, bis die Türen sich hinter ihm schlossen.

„Nein. Wenn es Dich nicht stört, daß ich Miral noch füttern muß?"sagte B'Elanna und holte Mirals Fläschchen. Die Kleine grabschte gierig danach und war für die nächsten Minuten mit Trinken beschäftigt.

„Kann ich Dir helfen Icheb? Oder suchst Du Tom?"

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie mir in einer privaten Sache weiterhelfen könnten, Lieutenant."sagte Icheb etwas verlegen.

„Nun, wenn's um eine private Angelegenheit geht dann bin ich erstens außer Dienst, also nenn mich ruhig B'Elanna und zweitens solltest Du Dich dann lieber setzten. Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"B'Elanna setzte Miral in ihren Kinderstuhl und war froh, daß sie erst einmal beschäftigt war. Sie konnte sich also für einige Momente ganz auf Icheb konzentrieren.

Icheb nahm auf der Couch platz. „Vielen Dank.... B'Elanna."sagte er.

B'Elanna setzte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn. Er hatte die Finger gefaltet, den Kopf etwas gesenkt und machte für den Moment keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Er war sichtlich nervös. B'Elanna beschloß, den Anfang zu machen. „Also? Ich nehme mal nicht an, daß Du Dich mit Seven gestritten hast, also geht es bestimmt um etwas anderes, oder?"

Icheb nickte. „Ja... ich... ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das beschreiben soll... es geht um Naomi, glaube ich."

B'Elanna wurde hellhörig, sagte aber nichts und wartete, daß Icheb weiter erzählte.

„Ich habe auf einmal so ein seltsames Verlangen, Naomi zu berühren, ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Früher war das nicht so, sie war immer eine gute Freundin, doch jetzt hat sich etwas verändert. Ich vermisse ihre Nähe, wenn sie nicht da ist." erklärte er unbeholfen.

B'Elanna konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Icheb fuhr fort: „Vorhin saßen wir in ihrem Quartier und haben uns etwas unterhalten. Und mit einem Mal überkam mich das Verlangen, sie zu umarmen doch ich habe es natürlich nicht getan. Statt dessen bin ich regelrecht geflüchtet. B'Elanna, was ist los mit mir? Ist das verliebt sein?"fragte Icheb direkt.

B'Elanna ließ einen Moment verstreichen, bevor sie antwortete. „Nun, bevor ich sagen würde, Du bist verliebt... worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen? War es nur ein normales Gespräch über 'Gott und die Welt' oder war es etwas persönlicher?"

„Naomi hat über ihre Mutter gesprochen. Sie hat mir so leid getan, sie leidet immer noch schrecklich unter Samanthas Tod."antwortete Icheb.

B'Elanna schürzte die Lippen. „Hm, dann wäre ich mir jetzt nicht so sicher. Es gibt den berühmten 'Samariter-Effekt'. Das bedeutet, man fühlt sich stark zu einer Person hingezogen, die zum Beispiel krank ist oder einen Unfall hatte oder sich momentan in einer emotionalen Krise befindet. Mit anderen Worten: Man hat Mitleid mit einer anderen Person und manchmal kommt es dann vor daß man denkt, man liebt diese Person. Dabei empfindet man aber nur Mitgefühl das man fälschlicherweise als Liebe deuten kann. Nachdem was Du mir erzählt hast, würde ich bei Dir eher darauf tippen, aber ich kann mich auch irren."

B'Elanna machte eine kurze Pause. „Icheb, ich kann Dir leider nicht sagen, ob Du wirklich in Naomi verliebt bist oder nicht. Ich kann Dir nur raten: Laß Dir Zeit und Du wirst es von selber merken. Wenn Du in ein paar Tagen oder besser Wochen immer noch so ein Verlangen nach ihr hast und es sich auch noch verstärkt, dann würde ich sage, hat es Dich voll erwischt. Aber wenn Du siehst, daß Naomi über den Verlust hinweggekommen ist und auch Dein Verlangen nach ihr abnimmt, dann war es wahrscheinlich nur Dein Beschützerinstinkt, der ihr etwas Gutes wollte."

Icheb runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte so ungefähr verstanden, was B'Elanna ihm erklärt hatte, zumindest dachte er es. Der Vorschlag, sich etwas Zeit zu lassen, hörte sich sehr gut an.

„Und wie soll ich mich nun Naomi gegenüber weiter verhalten?" fragte er.

„Ganz normal, wie immer. Du solltest Dich jetzt weder von ihr verstärkt fernhalten, noch darauf bedacht sein, jede freie Minute mit ihr verbringen zu wollen. Beides würde sie wahrscheinlich völlig verwirren. Sei einfach Du selbst. Und gib Dir genügend Zeit. Irgendwann kommt dann der sichere Moment, wo Du selber wissen wirst, was Du Naomi für Gefühle gegenüber bringst."

Inzwischen hatte Miral ihre Flasche leer getrunken und verlangte nun lautstark nach Nachschub. „Oh Bärchen, nicht weinen. Ich hol Dir ja noch was!"sagte B'Elanna, stand auf und nahm Miral auf den Arm.

Icheb stand auch auf. „Vielen Dank B'Elanna, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Schönen Abend dann noch."

„Dir auch Icheb, und viel Glück."

Icheb ging und B'Elanna nahm sich vor, Tom von dem Gespräch zu erzählen. Persönlich hoffte sie nur, daß Icheb sich tatsächlich in Naomi verlieben würde, die beiden waren einfach ein perfektes Paar.

Um 19.50 Uhr war das MHN mehrmals versucht, die Verabredung mit Seven abzusagen. Er hatte einfach gesagt Angst zu versagen. „Tanzen, Konversation, Festlichkeiten... schön und gut, aber Sex?" sagte der Doctor vor sich hin wobei er wie ein Tiger in seiner Krankenstation auf und ab lief. Es hatte den ganzen Nachmittag dazu verwendet um zu checken, ob sein Programm überhaupt für Lektion 26 zu gebrauchen war. Er hatte ja schon vor einiger Zeit sein Programm erweitert, auch diese Subroutinen zugefügt, aber halt noch nie getestet. Ach was soll's, in ungefähr 20 Minuten werde ich's wissen... dachte er, transferierte sein Programm dann in den Mobilen Emitter und änderte sein Erscheinungsbild. Für das Date mit Seven trug er wenig später eine dunkle Faltenhose und ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Weste darüber. Er prüfte noch einmal sein Erscheinungsbild und fünf Minuten später war er auf dem Weg zum hoffentlich einmaligsten Abend seiner bisherigen Existenz.

Pünktlich betrat er das Holodeck und ein weiteres Mal bei einem Date mit Seven verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Da beide kein Quartier hatten, hatte Seven das Holodeck einfach in eines umgewandelt. Nun, das war natürlich nicht der Grund für seine Sprachlosigkeit, vielmehr war es Seven, die gerade schon wartend auf dem Bett saß und ein Kleid trug, das mehr enthüllte als verbarg. Das kann nur ein Traum sein. dachte das MHN und trat ein. Kurz darauf hatte Seven das Holodeck mit ihrem Sicherheitscode verriegelt und beide begannen mit Lektion 26.

Ayala, der mit Jenny Delaney eigentlich einen romantischen Abend auf dem Holodeck verbringen wollte, wunderte sich doch etwas, warum das Holodeck eins verriegelt war. Das kam sonst eigentlich nie vor. Für Privatsphäre waren eigentlich die Quartiere da...

Er wandte sich Jenny zu. „Hm, scheint so, als würde unser Mondscheinspaziergang ausfallen."sagte er etwas enttäuscht. Jenny sah ihm in die Augen. „Hm, wie wäre es, wenn wir den Spaziergang verschieben würde und statt dessen eine schöne Nacht in Deinem Quartier verbringen? Dort kann man auch die Sterne vorbeiziehen sehen..."sagte sie grinsend und zwinkerte Ayala zu. Dem wurde auf einmal ganz heiß und er sagte: „Eine hervorragende Idee. Gehen wir."

Eine Stunde später lag Ayala neben Jenny in seinem Bett und dachte nur: Wer immer diese Holosuite belegt hat - vielen Dank! Zärtlich streichelte er Jenny über die Haare und schlief dann ein.

Auf dem Holodeck war Lektion 26 unterdessen ein voller Erfolg gewesen und Seven und der Doctor verließen das Holodeck zwei Stunden später mit einem breiten Grinsen. Diese Lektion würde sich in der nächsten Zeit noch wiederholen, darin waren sich beide einig.

_Kapitel 11_

Zwei Wochen nach der Geburt von Alessandra befand sich Kathryn bereits wieder voll im Dienst. Sie hatte in Naomi, Neelix, Ayala und Jenny und einigen anderen Crewmitgliedern hilfreiche Babysitter gefunden und konnte so mit Chakotay die Schichten zusammen arbeiten damit beide mehr Zeit zusammen für ihre kleine Tochter hatten. Sehr oft war dann Alessandra mit Miral zusammen und besonders Neelix blühte in seiner Rolle als „Ersatzmutter"auf.

Icheb hatte sich an B'Elannas Rat gehalten und wartete ab, verbrachte aber, ohne daß er es selber richtig mitbekam, immer öfters seine Zeit mit Naomi. Meistens waren sie zusammen Baby-Sitten oder gingen aufs Holodeck. Naomi bemerkte zwar, daß Icheb mit ihr jetzt öfter zusammen war, schob es aber darauf, daß er ihr wohl beim Baby-Sitten helfen wollte.

Der Doctor und Seven hatten inzwischen ein eigenes Quartier und genossen nun die Abende miteinander. Captain Janeway hatte zwar erst etwas seltsam geguckt, als das Hologramm zu ihr in den Bereitschaftsraum kam und formell einen Antrag für ein eigens Quartier stellte, doch als er seine Beziehung mit Seven offenlegte, war Kathryn sofort einverstanden. Seither hatte Seven ihre Arbeitszeit etwas verkürzt, damit sie mit dem MHN auch einige Zeit hatte. Zum regenerieren mußte sie allerdings noch immer in den Frachtraum. Doch beide waren glücklich über ihre Beziehung und das „Auswärts-Schlafen" stellte ein Problem für beide dar.

Kathryn saß in ihrem Sessel und war schon dabei, die Sterne auf dem Schirm zu zählen. Seit Tagen flogen sie nun schon durch einen Teil des Raumes, in dem es absolut nichts zu geben schien.

Doch dann meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Captain, die Sensoren haben einen Klasse M Planeten entdeckt."

Alle wurden hellhörig und Kathryn drehte sich zu Harry um. „Bewohnt oder unbewohnt Mr. Kim?"

„Bewohnt. Im Orbit kann ich eine Raumstation orten und es befinden sich viele kleine Raumgleiter im Orbit. Definitiv keine Prä-Warp Zivilisation."

„Captain, ein Raumgleiter hat Kurs auf uns gesetzt."sagte Tuvok.

„Mr. Paris, gehen Sie unter Warp und halten sie unsere Position. Ich möchte wissen, ob das ein Zufall ist oder ob uns jemand begrüßen möchte."sagte Kathryn.

„Yes Ma'am. Gehe unter Warp. Position wird gehalten."bestätigte Paris.

„Mr. Tuvok?"fragte Chakotay.

„Das Schiff hält weiterhin auf uns zu. Keine Schirme und keine Waffen aktiviert."

„Das nehme ich als gutes Zeichen. Mr. Tuvok, halten Sie sich bereit, notfalls die Schirme und Waffen zu aktivieren obwohl ich hoffe, daß wir diesmal vielleicht wirklich nur freundlich gegrüßt werden..."sagte Kathryn und dann meinte Kim schon: „Captain, wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm."

Ein junger Mann erschien auf dem Sichtschirm, Kathryn schätzte ihn nach Erdenjahren auf ungefähr 25 Jahre. Er hatte lange, braune Haare, gebräunte Haut, leuchtende grüne Augen und wirkte etwas rundlich. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Willkommen Fremde! Mein Name ist Adalgis."wurden sie von dem Mann begrüßt.

Kathryn lächelte. „Vielen Dank. Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager."

„Föderationsraumschiff? Diesen Begriff habe ich noch nie gehört, Sie müssen von sehr weit herkommen."

Kathryn seufzte. „In der Tat, wir kommen von der anderen Seite der Galaxie und versuchen nun, nach Hause zu kommen."

„Warum besuchen Sie nicht unseren Planeten und erzählen uns ihre Geschichten? Wir würden uns sehr freuen, Sie und ihre Mannschaft auf Valasudria begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir freuen uns immer über Besuch und sie werden feststellen, daß unsere Welt ein kleines Juwel ist."Adalgis' Augen strahlten vor Freude.

Kathryn sah Chakotay an. Dieser nickte ihr unmerklich zu und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Adalgis, wir werden Ihre Einladung gerne annehmen. Auch wir sind bestrebt, neue Zivilisationen kennenzulernen."

„Wunderbar. Bitte folgen Sie mir, ich werde gleich den obersten Rat informieren." damit beendet Adalgis die Übertragung und sein kleines Schiff nahm langsam wieder Kurs auf Valasudria.

„Mr. Paris, Sie haben's gehört!"sagte Chakotay lächelnd.

„Aye Sir."sagte Tom und steuerte die Voyager hinter Adalgis' Schiff her.

„Das könnte Landurlaub für alle bedeuten."wandte sich Kathryn an Chakotay.

„Ja, hoffentlich stimmt das auch, was Adalgis gesagt hat. Ein bißchen die Beine vertreten würde bestimmt niemandem schaden."raunte Chakotay zurück.

Adalgis hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Valasudrianer waren ein sehr gastfreundschaftliches Volk und der Planet wirklich ein kleines Juwel. Es gab dort alles, von einem tiefgrünen Meer mit einem langen Strand, der mit Millionen und Abermillionen kleinen weißen Perlen übersät war bis hin zu einem prächtigen Gebirgsmassiv. Die Stadt war am Meer gebaut und auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich ein prächtiger Wald.

Ein Paradies. dachte Kathryn, als sie mit Chakotay und Alessandra am Strand unter einer Art Weide lag und die frische Meeresluft einatmete, die nach Anis roch. Das Wasser war erfrischend und die Perlen, die den Strand bildeten, schimmerten in der Sonne. Sie paßten sich der Körperform perfekt an und Kathryn meinte, sie läge auf Watte. Chakotay war mit Alessandra gerade am Wasser und ließ die Kleine etwas planschen. Sie schien großes Vergnügen am Wasser zu finden, was Kathryn besonders freute. Sie war glücklich, daß die Crew ihren Landurlaub genießen konnte. Als die Voyager im Orbit eintraf, wurden Sie vom Hohen Rat begrüßt, der sie auch sogleich auf den Planeten einlud. Nachdem Kathryn mit Tuvok die „diplomatische Arbeit"erledigt hatte, hatte sie der ganzen Crew 2 Wochen Landurlaub gewährt. Sie genoß die Zeit mit Chakotay und Alessandra besonders. Lächelnd beobachtete sie Vater und Tochter bei ihrem Spiel. Sie konnte es manchmal immer noch nicht richtig glauben, daß sie endlich mit Chakotay zusammen war und nun auch eine Tochter hatte, die das Glück der beiden vervollkommnte.

Naomi lief unterdessen mit Ayala und Jenny Delaney durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt.

Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Icheb würde mit ihr den Tag verbringen, aber dieser vertrat Seven in der Astrometrie, die mit dem Doctor auch ihren Urlaub genoß. So hatten Lieutenant Ayala und seine Freundin sich angeboten, Naomi mitzunehmen, und sie war dankbar dafür. Sie mochte Ayala und Jenny, doch im Moment fühlte sie sich etwas fehl am Platze, denn Sie wußte natürlich, daß die beiden bestimmt lieber alleine wären. Sie suchte schon nach einer Möglichkeit, den beiden ihre Privatsphäre irgendwie zu lassen und überlegte, ob sie sich vielleicht einfach in ein kleines Café setzen sollte und dort in Ruhe warten. Noch während sie überlegte stolperte sie auf einmal über einen Stein und wäre auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn ein Valasudrianer sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Hoppla!" hörte Naomi eine Stimme.

Naomi wurde von zwei starken Händen gehalten, die sie nun hochhoben. Verärgert über ihr Mißgeschick sah sie ihrem Helfer ins Gesicht und erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Sie sah in ein paar tiefblaue Augen, die sie warm anstrahlten. Naomi verlor sich für einen Moment in diesem blau, doch dann wurde sie sich schlagartig bewußt, daß sie ja immer noch in dem Armen von dem Besitzer dieser Augen lag. Schnell stand sie auf und ging einen Schritt zurück. Nun konnte sie ihren Helfer ganz sehen. Es war ein Junge, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre älter als Naomi, hatte strahlend blaue Augen und hellbraune, halblang gelockte Haare, die ihm widerspenstig in die Stirn hingen. Er trug nur eine kurze Hose und ein knappes Oberteil, so daß Naomi seine muskulösen Arme und Beine betrachten konnte. Und dieses Lächeln! Naomi verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache.

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er auf einmal. Die Stimme riß Naomi aus ihrer Starre und verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Ich bin über irgend etwas gestolpert. Habe ich Dir weh getan?"fragte sie schüchtern.

Der Junge lachte. „Nein, hast Du nicht. Es war, als ob ich eine Feder aufgefangen hätte. Ich bin übrigens Vico."stellte er sich vor und hielt Naomi die Hand hin.

„Naomi." sagte sie und ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Da wir uns nun kennengelernt haben... bist Du alleine hier?"fragte Vico.

„Nein, Lieutenant Ayala und Jenny Delaney begleiten mich. Aber ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich etwas Privatsphäre gönnen, die beiden sind frisch verliebt."den letzten Satz flüsterte sie Vico nur zu.

„Wenn Du willst, kann ich Dich ja etwas herumführen, dann bist Du nicht allein."

Naomi wurde etwas rot. „Gerne, aber.... ich will Dir keine Umstände machen und wahrscheinlich bist Du auch mit Deinen Freunden unterwegs..."

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Keine Sorge, ich schlendere eigentlich nur so hier rum und habe gehofft, daß mir so ein hübsches Mädchen wie Du in die Arme fällt."

Naomis Gesichtsfarbe glich angesichts dieses Kompliments fast einer Tomate. Schnell drehte sie sich zu Ayala und Jenny um und meinte: „Ähm, Vico möchte mir gerne die Stadt zeigen, ist das okay für Euch?"

Ayala und Jenny grinsten sich an. Natürlich war ihnen Naomis Gesichtsfarbe und Vicos Kompliment nicht entgangen und daher hatten sie auch keinerlei Einwände.

„Na klar, viel Spaß. Wenn was ist, Du hast ja Deinen Communicator." sagte Jenny und zog dann Ayala schon mit sich. Naomi dankte den beiden im Stillen und drehte sich dann wieder zu Vico. Sie hoffte nur, daß ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder halbwegs normal aussah.

„Okay, dann los!"sagte Naomi, und Vico und sie verschwanden plaudernd in der Menge.

Vico stellte sich als ausgesprochen charmanter, hilfsbereiter, freundlicher junger Mann heraus, der ein perfekter Kavalier und Gentlemen war. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß ihm Naomi außerordentlich gut gefiel und Naomi spürte, wie sehr sie die Zeit mit Vico genoß. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr solchen Spaß gehabt und konnte so ausgelassen mit einem Jungen reden. Außerdem konnte sie sich nicht verleugnen, daß ihr Vico auch sehr gut gefiel. Langsam begann die Sonne unterzugehen und Vico hatte Naomi auf eine Klippe geführt, unter der das Meer lag. Der Wind schickte eine leichte Brise zu ihnen herüber, die mit Naomis Haaren spielte. Vico betrachtete das Wind-Schauspiel fasziniert. Sein Herz klopfte schneller bei Naomis Anblick und er trat näher an sie heran. Naomi genoß den Ausblick auf die Unendlichkeit des Wassers und das Farbenspiel, das die Sonne ihr bot. Es war immer noch angenehm warm und sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief den leichten Anisgeruch ein.

„Es ist herrlich hier. Vielen Dank, daß Du mich hierhergebracht hast."sagte sie leise und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie drehte den Kopf ein Stück zu Vico und bemerkte, daß er nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt stand und seine Augen an Naomis Lippen klebten. Er tastet nach ihrer Hand und streichelte leicht darüber. Naomi lächelte sanft und unbewußt näherte sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen. Vicos Blick blieb nun in ihren Augen hängen und übte fast eine magische Anziehungskraft aus. Ihre Lippen waren jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Naomi und Vico schlossen gleichzeitig die Augen. Der Augenblick war einfach perfekt. Beide standen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und es schien, als ob sogar ihre Herzen im Einklang schlagen würden. Beide nahmen um sie herum nichts mehr wahr, sehnten sich nur noch nach dem perfekten Augenblick. Ihre Lippen berührten sich leicht.

„Ayala an Crewman Wildman."ertönte auf einmal Ayalas Stimme aus Naomis Communicator. Die Stimmung zerplatze wie eine Seifenblase, beide öffneten die Augen, entfernten sich einen Schritt voneinander und Naomi räusperte sich. Danke Lieutenant! dachte sie verärgert und tippte auf ihren Communicator.

„Naomi hier. Was gibt es, Lieutenant?"Sie warf Vico dabei einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte ihr jedoch verständnisvoll zu.

„Naomi, wir warten schon an den Landekoordinaten auf Dich, Du bist schon 10 Minuten überfällig. Lange können wir den Captain nicht mehr hinhalten."

„Oh verd.... ich... ich komme sofort, es tut mir leid, ich habe die Zeit vergessen."sagte Naomi schnell und ärgerte sich maßlos über ihre Unachtsamkeit.

„Schon gut Naomi, ich kann mir denken, warum Du die Zeit vergessen hast. Wie lange brauchst Du zurück?"fragte Ayala. Naomi glaubte förmlich, daß in dem Klang seiner Stimme ein Lächeln mitschwang. Sie schaute Vico an und der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Frühestens in 20 Minuten, wenn wir rennen."sagte er leise.

Auch das noch. „Ähm, ich fürchte, wir sind doch weiter weg, als ich dachte. Vico meint, wir bräuchten mindestens 20 Minuten."sagte Naomi verlegen.

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte Ayala. „Bleib wo Du bist Naomi, wir werden Dich von dort an Bord beamen. Halte Dich bereit.... und mach Dich auf eine kleine Standpauke gefaßt."den letzten Teil des Satzes flüsterte Ayala nur noch.

Naomi seufzte. „Verstanden."Dann schloß sie den Comkanal. Sie schaute Vico an.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte auf die Zeit achten sollen..."sagte sie verlegen. Vico legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, das war halt Pech. Hast Du morgen noch einmal Landurlaub?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Naomi zögerte mit der Antwort. „Eigentlich schon, aber wenn mich der Captain noch erwischt... keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn mir vielleicht morgen nicht streicht." sagte sie betrübt und senkte ihren Kopf.

Vico griff sanft nah ihrem Kinn und drückte es nach oben, so daß er direkt in Naomis Augen sehen konnte. „Hey, bestimmt darfst Du morgen noch einmal kommen. Und dann wäre ich glücklich, Dir noch ein paar andere schöne Stellen zeigen zu dürfen. Hättest Du Lust?"

Naomi lächelte. „Ja. Liebend gerne."hauchte sie. „Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Sagen wir dort, wo Du mir in die Arme gefallen bist. 9.00 Uhr? Der Morgen ist nämlich immer besonders schön hier, und nimm Deine Badesachen mit!"

Naomi nickte. „Ich versuche, pünktlich da zu sein, ich kann es Dir aber nicht versprechen."

Vico grinste. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde morgen zu jeder vollen Stunde dort auf Dich warten, so lange, bis Du kommst. Bis morgen!"dann hauchte er Naomi einen Kuß auf die Wange und ging zurück. Naomi sah ihm noch nach, dann löste sich die Welt vor ihr in einem bläulichen Schimmern auf und wurde Sekunden später durch das strenge Gesicht des ersten Offiziers ersetzt. Naomi seufzte innerlich, das sah nicht gut aus, aber immerhin würde er ihr nicht den Kopf abreißen. Als sie vollständig materialisiert war, nahm sie unbewußt Haltung an und wartete auf die Dinge, die da nun auf sie zukommen würden.

Chakotay musterte Naomi einen Moment. Dann begann er: „Rühren."

Naomi entspannte sich etwas, sagte aber nichts.

„Crewman Wildman."sagte Chakotay streng. „Auch für Dich gelten verabredete Zeiten. Hast Du mir irgend etwas zu sagen?"

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie Commander, ich hatte die Zeit vergessen. Es war nur... ich habe da diesen netten Jungen getroffen und er hat mich durch die Stadt geführt und auf der Klippe später... nun ja... ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen. Es tut mir wirklich leid und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."sagte Naomi reuevoll.

Chakotays Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hatte sich so etwas ähnliches schon gedacht und mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen. Aber als erster Offizier beherrschte er seine Mimik perfekt und außer dem leichten Zucken der Mundwinkel verriet nichts seine Erheiterung. Er hatte natürlich Verständnis für Naomi, trotzdem durfte sich so etwas nicht wiederholen. „Nun gut, für dieses Mal werde ich beide Augen noch zudrücken, Crewman Wildman, aber sollte so etwas noch einmal passieren, muß ich Dich leider dem Captain melden. Haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte er streng.

Naomi nickte und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. „Ja Sir." antwortete sie und wartete noch ab.

„Sehr gut. Wegtreten."

Naomi warf Chakotay noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wandte sich Richtung Tür.

„Naomi?" Chakotays Stimme ließ sie verharren. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

„Ja Commander?"Oje, was kommt jetzt noch? überlegte sie.

Chakotay ging auf sie zu und als er vor ihr stand, schlich sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Wie heißt er denn?"fragte er neugierig.

Naomi konnte man die Erleichterung ansehen. Sie grinste nun Chakotay an. „Vico. Er ist einfach wundervoll."antwortete sie.

Chakotay lachte leise und klopfte Naomi auf die Schulter. „Na, dann wünsche ich Dir viel Erfolg Naomi, aber denke dran: Morgen bist Du pünktlich!"und damit ging er zur Tür hinaus. Naomi folgte ihm und sagte: „Versprochen, Commander."Dann ging sie in die andere Richtung zu ihrem Quartier zurück.

Icheb, dem es wirklich leid getan hatte, daß er Naomi nicht auf den Planeten begleiten konnte, war mit seiner Arbeit für heute fertig und überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Er beschloß zu überprüfen, ob Naomi schon wieder zurück war, vielleicht konnten sie noch einen netten Abend zusammen verbringen. „Computer, befindet sich Naomi Wildman schon wieder an Bord?" fragte er den Computer.

„Negativ." kam die Antwort.

Icheb war enttäuscht, aber schließlich rief er sich zur Ordnung, daß Naomi bestimmt den Tag auf dem Planeten genießen würde und wegen ihm nicht früher zurückkehren würde.

Da er mit sich weiter nichts anzufangen wußte, beschloß er einige Daten genauer zu untersuchen und sich somit die Zeit zu vertreiben. Irgendwann würde Naomi schon wiederkommen.

Zwei Stunden später sah er auf das Chronometer und stellte fest, daß die erste Gruppe, zu der auch Naomi gehört hatte, in zwei Minuten wieder zurückkehren mußte. Fünf Minuten später fragte er den Computer erneut: „Computer, wo befindet sich Naomi Wildman?"

„Naomi Wildman befindet sich nicht an Bord der Voyager."

Icheb runzelte die Stirn. Es wird doch nichts passiert sein? überlegte er. Oder habe ich mich in der Zeit geirrt? „Computer, wo befindet sich Lieutenant Ayala?"fragte Icheb erneut, denn er wußte, daß Ayala auch in Naomis Gruppe war.

„Lieutenant Ayala befindet sich in seinem Quartier."kam diesmal die Antwort.

Icheb wurde unruhig. Wenn Ayala da war, wo war dann Naomi? Er beschloß, noch 10 Minuten zu warten und dann Naomi zu suchen.

Naomi war gerade in ihrem Quartier angekommen, als ihr Communicator sich erneut meldete. „Icheb an Naomi."

„Ja? Was gibt es?"fragte sie.

„Ich wollte Dich nur fragen ob Du vielleicht Lust hättest, den Abend mit mir zu verbringen und mir etwas von Deinem Besuch auf dem Planeten erzählen willst?"

Oha. dachte Naomi. Sie überlegte kurz. „Okay, treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde im Casino? Ich möchte mich vorher noch Duschen."

„Ja. Dann bis nachher."Icheb schaute etwas verblüfft drein, sonst hatte Naomi doch nicht das Casino vorgeschlagen, er hatte immer angenommen, sie genoß eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Aber wie dem auch sei, er war froh, daß Naomi überhaupt kam. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Casino, um einen Tisch zu finden, der halbwegs abgelegen war.

Naomi seufzte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Bevor sie Ichebs stimme gehört hatte, war sie noch im 7. Himmel gewesen, doch nun.... als sie seine Stimme hörte, fühlte sie sich ihm gegenüber wie eine Verräterin. Aber warum? Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Schließlich wußte sie, daß aus ihr und Icheb nie etwas werden würde. Warum sollte sie dann also nicht jemand anderen suchen? Eigentlich waren diese Gedanken nur recht, aber trotzdem, sie fühlte sich nun zerrissen, als ob sie zwischen Vico und Icheb wählen müßte. „Quatsch. Icheb bleibt ein guter Freund, weiter nichts. Warum sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?"sagte sie laut um sich mit diesen Worten selber zu überzeugen. Doch die Zweifel blieben. Ärgerlich darüber zog sich Naomi aus und nahm erst einmal eine Ultraschalldusche.

20 Minuten später war sie bereits wieder angezogen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Casino. Als sie eintrat, hielt sie zwar nach Icheb Ausschau, erwartete aber nicht, daß er schon hier wäre, schließlich war sie knappe 10 Minuten zu früh. Um so größer war ihre Verwunderung, als sie ihn an einem Tisch an einem Fenster sitzen sah. Sie schlängelte sich an den anderen Tischen und Crewmitgliedern vorbei und blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen, betrachtete Ichebs Gesichtszüge. Er blickte zu den Sternen und sah ein wenig Gedankenverloren aus. Naomis Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als sie Icheb so sah. Meine Güte, wie süß er aussieht! dachte Naomi und ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen. Als ob Icheb es bemerkt hätte, wandte er sein Gesicht zur Tür und sah Naomi. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und Naomi setzte sich schleunigst wieder in Bewegung, als sie bemerkte, daß er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte. „Hallo Icheb!"begrüßte sie ihn. und nahm Platz.

„Hi Naomi, schön, daß Du gekommen bist."erwiderte er. „Und? Wie war Dein Landurlaub?"

Naomi wurde etwas rot bei der Frage. „Ähm, wunderschön... ich habe... ich meine... die Stadt ist ganz toll und der Strand auch und... und... und wie war's bei Dir?"Oh Gott! stöhnte Naomi innerlich über ihre Stotterei. Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? dachte sie.

Icheb sah sie fragend an. „Naomi? Ist etwas passiert? Du bist so merkwürdig."

Naomi sah Icheb entschuldigen an. „Es.. tut mir leid, ich bin noch etwas durcheinander. Weißt Du, ich habe die Zeit vergessen und bin zu spät gekommen und habe von Commander Chakotay ein dickes Tadel bekommen... tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas merkwürdig bin."wich Naomi seiner Frage aus. Icheb schien damit zufrieden zu sein und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken Naomi, das passiert jedem mal und glaube mir, beim Captain und beim Commander hast Du einen dicken Stein im Brett."Beruhigend strich er ihr etwas über den Arm. Naomi bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das fühlte sich gut an! Nicht gut. dachte Naomi und mußte an Vico denken. Sein Lächeln erschien vor Naomis Augen und ihre Erinnerungen an den wunderschönen Tag mit ihm und den beinah Kuß liefen vor ihr ab. Ein Teil sehnte sich nach ihm doch dann sah sie Icheb wieder an - egal welchen Jungen sie auch treffen würde, sie wußte genau, daß sie Icheb immer lieben würde. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht liebte sie auch schon Vico? Oder doch Icheb? Naomi hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Gefühle für Icheb und Vico irgendwie vermischt waren.

„Naomi?" Ichebs Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja? Was? Entschuldige, hast Du was gesagt?"fragte sie schnell.

Icheb musterte Naomi. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie ihm irgend etwas verschwieg und das verletzte ihn. Er wußte nicht warum, aber es tat weh. Warum hatte Naomi ein Geheimnis vor ihm? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Icheb war sich nicht sicher...

„Morgen habe ich frei, dann wollte ich auch mal den Planeten besuchen. Ich hatte gehofft, daß Du vielleicht Lust hättest, mit mir den morgigen Tag zu verbringen?"Icheb sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Naomi starrte Icheb an. Oh oh, was mache ich jetzt? überlegte sie fieberhaft. Einerseits wollte sie sehr gerne mit Icheb den Tag verbringen, doch andererseits mindestens genauso gerne auch mit Vico und ihm hatte sie es schon versprochen. Ob Vico sauer ist, wenn ich Icheb einfach mitnehmen würde? überlegte sie. Dann dachte sie an den wundervollen Moment auf der Klippe und wußte, daß so eine Stimmung zwischen Ihnen mit Icheb in der Nähe niemals wieder aufkommen würde, doch wollte sie das überhaupt? Naomi war recht verzweifelt und wußte nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte keinen der beiden verletzten....

„Icheb... ich... ich würde liebend gerne den Tag mit Dir morgen verbringen, glaub mir bitte, aber Du solltest wissen, daß ich heute einen Jungen kennengelernt habe, den ich... nun ja, sehr mag. Ich habe ihm schon versprochen, daß wir uns morgen wieder treffen, ich wußte ja nicht, daß Du auch morgen frei hast, sonst hätte ich abgesagt und... bitte nicht böse sein Icheb. Vielleicht könnten wir zu dritt etwas unternehmen?" versuchte Naomi zu beschwichtigen.

Icheb war es, als legte sich ein dunkler Schatten auf sein Herz. Er fühlte Ärger und Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Warum verletzten ihn diese Worte so sehr? Icheb beschloß, sich vorerst nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Oh, das ist... wundervoll. Ich will Euch lieber nicht stören. Wir können ja ein anderes mal etwas zusammen machen. Ich... ich muß jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns!" hastig stand Icheb auf und verließ das Casino. Zurück blieb eine verwirrte und sehr schuldvolle Naomi. Was hat er nur? Er wird doch nicht... eifersüchtig sein? überlegte sie. Worauf sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Gönnt er es mir nicht, mal mit einem anderen Jungen Spaß zu haben? Naomi wußte es einfach nicht, beschloß aber, diese Sache erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und den Tag mit Vico zu genießen. Vielleicht hatte Icheb auch einfach nur schlechte Laune und morgen würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Icheb stapfte recht wütend in den Frachtraum. Zum Glück war Seven nicht hier und so konnte Icheb in Ruhe im Frachtraum hin und her wandern. Er wollte nicht, daß sich Naomi mit einem anderen Jungen traf, alles in ihm sträubte sich und obwohl er Vico nicht kannte, mochte er ihn schon jetzt nicht. Wie konnte Naomi ihm so etwas bloß antun? Icheb stöhnte auf. „Was ist eigentlich in mich gefahren? Warum reagiere ich so?"fragte er sich halblaut.

Icheb beschloß, diese schlechten Gefühle zu verdrängen so gut es ging und sich statt dessen einfach zu regenerieren. Morgen wäre vielleicht schon alles anders. Er trat in seinen Alkoven und leitete den Regenerationszyklus ein.

_Kapitel 12_

Naomi hatte es tatsächlich geschafft am nächsten morgen bereits auf den Planeten beamen zu dürfen. Pünktlich um 9.00 Uhr stand sie auf dem Marktplatz und wartete ungeduldig auf Vico.

„Hey! Naomi!"rief eine Stimme irgendwo im Gedränge. Naomi drehte sich herum und erkannte kurz Vicos Gesicht. Fröhlich lief sie ihm entgegen. „Hallo Vico!"rief sie.

Endlich hatten sie sich gefunden und Vico zog Naomi an die Seite, wo es etwas ruhiger war.

„Schön, daß Du gekommen bist."sagte er. „Hast Du Deine Badesachen mitgenommen?"

Naomi nickte. „Ja, alles dabei, der Tag kann beginnen!"

„Prima, dann komm mit, ich zeige Dir die schönste Bucht überhaupt." Vico nahm Naomi bei der Hand und Naomi fühlte ein leichtes prickeln in ihrem Körper. Vico ging etwas vor ihr und manövrierte sie geschickt durch die vielen Leute. Naomi sah ihn von der Seite und fand, daß er noch hübscher aussah als gestern. Dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen und das geheimnisvolle Lächeln... Naomi war, als ob sie träumte. Doch dann verwandelte sich Vicos Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde plötzlich in Ichebs Gesicht. Naomi blinzelte überrascht, doch Ichebs Gesicht war verschwunden. Was war das? dachte sie. Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?

„Ach Quatsch."murmelte sie und schaute noch einmal Vicos Gesicht genauer an, doch es veränderte sich nicht. Doch Naomi hätte schwören können, daß sie Icheb kurz gesehen hatte. Aber warum sollte ich Icheb auf einmal sehen? überlegte sie. Wieder meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen, daß sie den Tag nicht mit Icheb verbringen konnte. Vielleicht ist es das, ich fühle mich etwas schuldig. fand sie eine Erklärung. Sie seufzte leise. Noch immer lief sie Hand in Hand mit Vico und als sie ihre Umgebung wieder bewußt wahrnahm merkte sie, daß sie schon aus dem Bereich des Marktplatzes gekommen waren und sich weiter vor ihnen das Meer auftat. Die Leute wurden weniger und Vico lief nun neben Naomi. Er führte sie ein Stück weit die Klippe entlang, dann ein Stück durch den Wald und blieb dann an einem Klippenvorsprung stehen. Sie standen direkt über der Klippe und unter ihnen rollte das Wasser an Land. Die Sonne schien den beiden in den Rücken und tauchte das Wasser in ein herrliches Farbenspiel. Naomi schaute fasziniert auf die Wellen weit draußen, dessen Schaumkronen wie Silber glänzten und das Licht brachen. „Wunderschön."brachte sie nur leise hervor.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Ich komme so oft wie möglich hierher, es ist ein perfekter Ort zum Nachdenken. Aber nun komm, das Schönste kommt erst noch."Vico nahm Naomi wieder bei der Hand und führte sie nahe an die Felsen durch einige Sträucher. Kurz vor dem Rand blieb er stehen und schaute Naomi an. „Ich hoffe, Du kannst einigermaßen klettern? Ein Stückchen wird es gefährlich. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin hier schon so oft runtergeklettert, ich helfe Dir."Damit hing sich Vico mit den Beinen zuerst über den Rand und kletterte rückwärts an den Felsen runter. Naomi war zwar etwas mulmig zumute, doch sie vertraute Vico und folgte ihm. Es war leichter, als sie angenommen hatte. Die Felsen boten überall einen sicheren Halt für die Füße und Hände und nur nach wenigen Minuten standen beide am Fuße der Klippe auf dem Perlenstrand. Was man von oben nicht sehen konnte war, daß es unter dem Felsvorsprung, auf dem Naomi und Vico noch vorher gestanden hatten, eine kleine Bucht gab.

„Das hier ist meine Geheimbucht."erklärte Vico stolz. „Ich habe hier noch nie jemanden gesehen, wir haben also das Meer hier ganz für uns allein."

Naomi staunte nicht schlecht. Es war wirklich ein verborgener Schatz, diese Bucht. Strahlend drehte sie sich zu Vico. „Vielen Dank, daß Du Deine Geheimnisse mit mir teilst. Es ist wirklich phantastisch." schwärmte sie. „Wollen wir jetzt etwas Schwimmen gehen?" frage sie dann.

Vico grinste. „Ich dachte schon, Du würdest nie fragen."Damit stellte er seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und holte seine Sachen heraus. Naomi tat dasselbe und breitete ein großes Badetuch auf dem Boden aus. Sie zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und teste mit den Füßen das Wasser. „Oh, ich das schon schön warm!" rief sie und kam wieder heraus. Die Perlen, die den Strand bildeten, waren zum Glück glatt und blieben nicht an Naomis nasser Haut kleben. Sie blickte zu Vico herüber, der sich seine Sachen auszog, bis er nur noch in seiner Badeshorts vor ihr stand. Wartend blickte er sie an. „Kommst Du?"

Naomi nickte. Zum Glück hatte sie sich in ihrem Quartier schon ihre Badesachen unter die Kleidung gezogen und brauchte sich eigentlich nur auszuziehen. Doch sie zögerte einen Moment. Sie war etwas verlegen, denn dies hier war definitiv das erste Mal, daß ein männliches Wesen sie in Badesachen sehen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Vico reagieren würde. Naomi musterte Vico verstohlen, er war einfach perfekt fand sie. Sein Körper war muskulös und seine Haut war auch am restlichen Körper sonnengebräunt. Eigentlich hatte Naomi nichts zu befürchten. Vico sah sie immer noch an. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Naomi?"fragte er.

Das riß Naomi aus ihren Gedanken. „Nein, alles okay."sagte sie und begann, ihre Hose und das Top auszuziehen. Vico beobachtete sie verstohlen und mußte nach Luft schnappen, als Naomi in einem knappen Bikini vor ihm stand. Sie sah atemberaubend aus.

„Wow! Naomi! Du... Du siehst einfach hinreißend aus in dem Bikini!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Naomi wurde rot und steckte sich die Haare hoch. „Danke. Du bist auch der erste Mann, der mich in meinem Bikini sieht."

Vico freute diese Bemerkung und gleichzeitig machte sie ihn auch stolz. Das konnte nur bedeuten, daß Naomi ihm vertraute und ihn auch mochte und mehr wollte er nicht. Er liebte diese Mädchen von ersten Augenblick, als er in ihre Augen gesehen hatte.

Vico hatte alle Mühe, daß sein Blick nicht nur starr an Naomis hinreißendem Körper hängenblieb. Sie war schon auf dem Weg ins Wasser. Vico zögerte nicht lange und ging zu ihr hin. Wenig später schwammen beide bereits ein Stück im offenen Meer.

Als ob es ihnen einen Gefallen tun wollte, war das Wasser ruhig und schaukelte beide nur sanft über die Wellen. Naomi konnte sogar bis auf den Grund sehen. Einige kleine Fische schwammen schnell unter ihnen vorbei und die ersten Pflanzen wurden sichtbar.

„Vico, gibt es hier eigentlich irgendwelche gefährlichen Meeresbewohner?"fragte Naomi.

„Nein, unsere Fische sind ausnahmslos klein und fressen kleine Insekten oder etwas Algen.

Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Laß Dich einfach treiben."

Naomi lächelte. „Okay."Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, schloß die Augen und genoß die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Bauch, die angenehme Kühle in ihrem Rücken und das leise Rauschen des Wassers.

Vico schwamm in einigem Abstand und paßte auf, daß Naomi nicht abgetrieben wurde.

Nach einer ganzen Weile merkte er, daß die Bucht schon ein ganzes Stück weg war und schwamm dichter an Naomi heran. „Naomi, wir sollten langsam zurück schwimmen und eine Pause machen." Naomis Antwort bestand nur aus einem genüßlichen „Hmhm...."

Vico war nun hinter ihr und vorsichtig hielt er sie an den Schultern fest. Naomi öffnete die Augen und fragte: „Entschuldige, was hast Du gesagt?"

„Wir sollten langsam zurück und uns etwas ausruhen."

„Aber es ist gerade so schön hier und ich bin so faul."meinte sie.

Vico grinste. „Na gut, dann muß ich Dich halt ziehen."Damit legte er einen Arm um Naomis Bauch und zog sie zu sich ran. Naomi ließ es sich gefallen und spürte Vicos Atem an ihrem Hals. Vico hörte plötzlich auf, sie zu ziehen, ließ sich statt dessen auch nur treiben. Sein Gesicht kam Naomis Hals immer näher und dann hauchte er ihr einen schüchternen Kuß auf die Halspartie. Naomi schloß für einen Moment die Augen und als sie spürte, daß Vico den Kuß beendet hatte, wandte sie sich geschickt in seinem Arm zu ihm um. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr zwischen den beiden. Die Blicke waren eindeutig. Beide schlossen die Augen und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, formten einen sanften und innigen Kuß.

Icheb war, als sein Regenerationszyklus geendet hatte, zusammen mit Tom, B'Elanna, Harry und Susan Nicoletti auf den Planeten gebeamt. Alle wollten eigentlich den Tag am Strand verbringen, doch B'Elanna und Susan wollten sich vorher noch ein oder zwei Stündchen auf dem Marktplatz umsehen und etwas einkaufen.

„Susan, willst Du mitkommen? Ich will die Stände mal durchforsten, vielleicht finde ich ja einen Energiekonverter."scherzte B'Elanna.

Susan grinste und nickte, während Tom und Harry die Augen verdrehten.

„Typisch Ingenieure. Dann macht mal, wir halten Euch ein Plätzchen am Wasser frei. Kommst Du mit, Icheb?"sagte Tom.

Icheb nickt dankbar und die fünf trennten sich. Der Zufall wollte es, daß Tom, Harry und Icheb den gleichen Weg nahmen, den auch schon Naomi und Vico genommen hatten und wenig später erreichten die drei die Stelle, an der auch Naomi und Vico stehengeblieben waren.

„Ist das schön hier!"sagte Harry und schaute aufs Meer hinaus.

Tom tat dasselbe und sein Blick blieb an zwei großen Punkten im Wasser hängen. „Seht mal, da sind schon zwei im Wasser. Wie zum Teufel, sind die hier an den Strand gekommen?"

Harry und Icheb folgten seinem Blick und versuchten auszumachen, ob es sich um Einheimische oder um Besatzungsmitglieder handelte.

Tom holte sein Fernglas heraus und richtet es auf die beiden Figuren im Wasser.

Als er sie im Sucher hatte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

„Und? Jemand von uns?"fragte Harry.

Tom ließ langsam das Glas sinken. Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, was B'Elanna ihm erzählt hatte über Icheb, der sie etwas über Naomi gefragt hatte. Er lachte auf einmal kurz. „Nein, niemand von uns, nur zwei Einheimische scheinbar, die wir besser nicht stören sollten."Sein Blick fiel auf Icheb und er hoffte nur, daß der ehemalige Borg Junge kein Okular-Implantat hatte, mit dem er auf die Entfernung sehen konnte, wer da wirklich im Wasser schwamm und sich gerade küßte.

„Laßt uns weitergehen."sagte er hastig und zog Harry am Ärmel.

„Hey, was ist denn los mit Dir?"fragte er und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

Toms Augen wurden größer und er seine Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen. Mit einem kurzen Augenschwenker zu Icheb, der zum Glück hinter ihnen war uns sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, knurrte er fast schon: „Harry..."

Harry guckte verwirrt zu Icheb und dann schien er zu begreifen. Er riß seine Augen auf und räusperte sich. „Ja, laßt uns weitergehen, schließlich wollten wir ins Wasser und nicht nur das Wasser betrachten."sagte er hastig.

„Genau. Kommst Du, Icheb?"fragte Tom. Icheb hatte scheinbar nichts bemerkt und schloß zu den beiden auf. Tom wollte möglichst weit weg von dem Stück Strand und kehrte wieder um. Sie liefen noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, dann fanden sie endlich einen Weg zum Strand, wo auch schon einige andere lagen, und suchten sich ein freies Eckchen. Irgendwann trafen dann auch B'Elanna und Susan wieder ein, die Taschen prall gefüllt und gesellten sich zu den Männern.

„Ach, und jetzt eine Abkühlung. Kommt ihr auch?"rief Susan übermütig und zog sich bis auf den Badeanzug aus. Harry, B'Elanna, Icheb und Tom taten es ihr gleich.

„Wer bleibt bei den Sachen?"fragte B'Elanna.

„Ich bleibe."meldete sich Icheb zu Wort.

B'Elanna nickte. „Okay, wir wechseln uns nachher ab."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich muß nicht unbedingt ins Wasser." antwortete Icheb etwas betrübt.

Bis dahin war Tom erleichtert, daß niemand Naomi erwähnt hatte, doch Susan, die natürlich von alledem keine Ahnung hatte, trat in das Fettnäpfchen. „Was ist los Icheb, Du klingst so deprimiert. Überhaupt, wolltest Du nicht mit Naomi den Tag verbringen? Wo ist sie denn?"neckte sie.

Tom schnitt eine Grimasse und Icheb sagte: „Sie ist mit einem anderen verabredet."

„Oh." War alles, was Susan dazu sagen konnte.

„Und bestimmt vermißt sie Dich, Icheb, also mach Dir keinen Kopf." schaltete Tom. „Also kommt, laßt uns Schwimmen gehen und Du Icheb wirst heute auch Deinen Spaß haben, versprochen!"

Und schon liefen die vier los und kurze Zeit später konnte Icheb nur noch ihre Köpfe im Wasser erkennen.

Tom schnappte sich die drei übrigen im Wasser und berichtete, was er gesehen hatte. Alle drei schwiegen, bis Harry dann sagte: „Oha. Scheint ja was ernstes zu sein. Hoffentlich sagt ihm Naomi die Wahrheit."

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr wirklich, daß Naomi Icheb schon aufgegeben hat? Ich meine, sie war ja nicht nur ein wenig in ihn verliebt, sie ist vor Liebeskummer ja fast vergangen!"überlegte Tom laut.

B'Elanna sagte: „Vielleicht weiß sie nicht, daß Icheb sie jetzt auch liebt, denn das glaube ich inzwischen."

Tom nickte. „Kann sein. Die beiden sollten mal ein ausführliches Gespräch miteinander führen."

„Aber wir können ihnen doch nicht einfach sagen, was sie tun sollen. Ich glaube, wenn sich bei uns jemand in unsere Privatgeschichten einmischt, weil er denkt, er wüßte es besser, wären wir ganz schon sauer, oder? Zumindest mir würde es so gehen." bemerkte Harry.

„Ja, das stimmt auch wieder."meinte B'Elanna. „Aber es ist wirklich schade um die beiden wenn das stimmt. Da verhindert vielleicht nur ein Mißverständnis, daß sie zueinander finden und gerade für Naomi wäre es schön, wenn sie jemanden hat, der immer für sie da ist. Also, ich meine jetzt im Sinne einer einzigen, festen Bezugsperson, so wie ihre Mutter. Natürlich sind wir alle ihre Familie, aber etwas besonderes sind wir nicht für sie. Icheb könnte das eher sein."

„Trotzdem. Harry hat recht. Das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit."meinte Tom.

„Ja, ich weiß ich weiß."B'Elanna klang recht ärgerlich. „Aber vielleicht könnte man sie ja auf den richtigen Weg bringen."

„Laß es lieber, wenn die beiden füreinander bestimmt sind, wird das Schicksal nachhelfen. Wir sollten ihm nicht dazwischenfunken." sagte Tom.

„Hab schon verstanden."murrte B'Elanna. „Aber eine Sache kann ich doch tun."

„Und die wäre?"fragte Tom.

„Euch alle untertauchen!"rief B'Elanna und drückte im nächsten Augenblick Tom unter Wasser. Zwei Sekunden später war die Wasserschlacht perfekt.

_Kapitel 13_

Vico und Naomi hatten fast den ganzen Tag im Wasser verbracht. Ab und zu hatten sie sich am Strand in die Sonne gelegt oder einfach nur dagesessen und geredet. Nach einer weiteren Stunde im Wasser kehrten sie nun zur Bucht zurück und Naomi war sehr schweigsam. Der Kuß wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Eigentlich war er wunderschön gewesen, hinterließ aber in ihren Gefühlen nur Chaos und Verwirrung. Naomi wäre es leichter gefallen, wenn sie gewußt hätte, warum sie eigentlich so durcheinander war. Sie mochte Vico wirklich sehr, sehr gerne und bereute es nicht, ihn geküßt zu haben. Was also war nun los?

„Was ist los Naomi, Du bist so ruhig."fragte Vico und kniete sich in auf das Bedatuch neben ihr.

Naomi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin irgendwie durcheinander."antwortete sie. Vico schlang seine Arme um sie und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ging es Dir zu schnell? Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid, ich dachte, Du wolltest es auch."sagte er nun etwas bedrückt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es war ein perfekter Moment, den ich auch nie vergessen werde. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist."

„Gib Dir Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Aber eins solltest Du noch wissen: Ich liebe Dich."Vico blieb bei ihr sitzen und hielt sie weiterhin im Arm. Naomi war überrascht. Noch nie hatte sie diese Worte an sie gewandt gehört. Es fühlte sich gut an und Naomi wollte die Worte erwidern, aber sie kamen ihr nicht über die Lippen. Liebe ich Vico überhaupt? überlegte sie. Ich mag ihn verdammt gerne, aber Liebe? Naomi war sich wirklich nicht sicher. Sie dachte daran, wie es war als in Icheb verliebt war. Es war ein anderes Gefühl, ein stärkeres Gefühl in ihr und als sie Icheb vor sich sah, kam dieses Gefühl wieder. Dann sah sie Vico noch einmal an und merkte, daß sie immer noch an Icheb denken mußte. Da kann etwas nicht stimmen. dachte sie sich. Aber warum mache ich mir noch Hoffnungen? Ich sollte mich lieber in Vico verlieben, an Icheb komme ich eh' nicht mehr ran. Sie musterte Vico intensiver und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es mit ihm zusammen werden könnte. Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen sah sie in jeder Zukunftsversion von ihr und Vico auch Icheb dabei stehen, der sie stumm musterte und anklagend anblickte.

Naomi versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen und fühlte wieder Vicos Atem an ihrem Hals. Er hatte wohl gespürt, daß sie verunsichert war und küßte langsam noch einmal ihre Halspartie. Naomi lächelte. Das fühlte sich einfach so gut an... genau was sie brauchte. Vico merkte, daß sie sich entspannte und anscheinend seine Liebkosungen genoß. „Gefällt es Dir?"flüsterte er.

„Ja. Bitte hör nicht auf."raunte sie zurück.

Vico lächelte glücklich. „Das könnte ich stundenlang machen."

Bei dem Wort „stundenlang"schreckte Naomi auf einmal auf. „Vico, wie spät ist es?"fragte sie hastig.

Vico ließ von ihr ab und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Kurz nach 16.00 Uhr, wieso?"

„Oh nein! Ich muß zurück! Um Fünf muß ich wieder am Marktplatz sein, sonst komme ich wieder zu spät!"rief sie.

„Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir."beruhigte Vico sie und stand auf. Sie zogen sich wieder an und Vico half Naomi dabei, das große Badetuch in ihrem Rucksack zu verstauen. Kurz darauf kletterten sie schon wieder die Felsen hoch und befanden sich dann auf dem Rückweg. Kurz vor Fünf trafen sie an den Landekoordinaten wieder ein.

„Puh, wenigstens bin ich diesmal pünktlich."seufzte Naomi erleichtert. „Der Commander hätte mir sonst die Ohren langgezogen."

Vico lachte. „Na, so schlimm wird er doch nicht sein, oder?"

Naomi grinste. „ Nein, er ist ein ganz lieber, aber wenn er eine Standpauke hält, reicht das auch für einen Monat!"

„Hey, Naomi!"rief auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es waren Tom, B'Elanna, Icheb, Harry und Susan, die auch von ihrem Strandtag zurückkehrten.

Naomi und Vico drehten sich um. „Hallo!"Naomi winkte ihnen zu. Als sie Icheb sah, hüpfte ihr Herz vor Freude. „Hallo Icheb! Wie war Dein Tag?"fragte sie ihn.

Icheb lächelte leicht. „Ganz nett, und Deiner?"

„Oh, es war herrlich, wir waren in einer wunderschönen Bucht und sind viel geschwommen."

„Aha." Icheb runzelte die Stirn. Harry, Tom, B'Elanna und Susan warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Darf ich vorstellen?"Naomi zog Vico am Ärmel ins Blickfeld der anderen.

„Das ist Vico."sagte sie strahlend.

Die anderen lächelten ihn an. „Hallo!"sagte Tom. „Ich bin Tom, das sind B'Elanna, Susan, Icheb und Harry."stellte er sich und die anderen vor.

Icheb verzog etwas die Mundwinkel nach unten. Er war also der Grund, warum Naomi keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Es er die beiden nebeneinander stehen sah, regte sich die Eifersucht in ihm. Jetzt, wo er Vico sah, konnte er ihn noch weniger leiden. Er hörte gar nicht richtig, worüber Tom und die anderen sprachen, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Hätte er zugehört, wäre er wahrscheinlich noch zorniger geworden, denn Naomi hatte Tom gerade gefragt, ob Vico sich vielleicht mal die Voyager ansehen dürfte und Tom meinte, er würde das schon regeln.

„Super! Vielen Dank Tom!"rief Naomi begeistert und drückte Vicos Hand.

„Vielen Dank, daß Sie mir die Möglichkeit geben, ihr Schiff auch einmal kennenzulernen."bedankte sich auch Vico höflich.

„Nichts zu danken."erwiderte Tom. Komm nur morgen um 10 Uhr an diese Stelle und wir beamen Dich hoch.

„So, und jetzt ist es Zeit. Alle fertig? Icheb?"fragte Tom. Vico nahm Naomis Hände, trat dicht vor sie und sagte leise: „Also dann... wir sehen uns morgen. Ich kann's nicht abwarten."Naomi nickte. „Ich freue mich auch auf morgen. Bis dann!"Dann trat sie zu den anderen und Tom tippte auf seinen Communicator. Kurz darauf waren die sechs verschwunden.

Als sie im Transporterraum materialisierten, trennten sich die Wege aller. Tom und B'Elanna verabschiedeten sich und gingen zuerst Miral abholen, die sie in der Obhut von Ayala gelassen hatten.

Harry und Susan gingen auch gemeinsam weg und zurück blieben noch Icheb und Naomi.

Icheb hatte absolut keine Lust auf irgendeine Konversation mit Naomi und deshalb ging er mit einem leisen: „Bis dann."einfach aus dem Transporterraum. Naomi starrte ihm für einen Moment hinterher, fragte sich, was das sollte und folgte ihm dann. Sie war entschlossen herauszufinden, was mit Icheb los war, sie hatte schon am Tag vorher nicht verstanden, warum er sie einfach im Casino allein gelassen hatte.

„Icheb!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Doch Icheb lief weiter und tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Naomi wurde langsam ärgerlich und rannte hinter ihm her. „Icheb, warte doch mal!"rief sie erneut und diesmal mußte er sie gehört haben. Icheb blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Was ist los?"fragte er genervt. Naomi hatte ihn nun eingeholt und fragte etwas säuerlich: „Kannst Du mir bitte mal erklären, was mit Dir los ist? Es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich den Tag nicht mit Dir verbracht habe, ehrlich, aber ich hatte es Vico nun mal versprochen und Du hättest ja mitkommen können! Sonst bist Du doch nicht so ärgerlich, wenn ich mal eine Verabredung nicht einhalten kann."

„Ich bin nicht sauer. Können wir das jetzt beenden? Ich muß mich noch um meine Arbeit kümmern."Und damit ließ er Naomi ein weiteres mal stehen. Diese guckte ihm nach und wußte nicht, ob sie sauer sein sollte oder lieber heulen sollte. Sie entschied sich letztendlich für keine der beiden Möglichkeiten und ging traurig über Ichebs Verhalten in ihr Quartier zurück.

Icheb hatte seine patzige Antwort kurze Zeit später schon wieder bereut, aber er kehrte trotzdem nicht um. Erst einmal mußte er mit allem selber klarkommen. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe vor seinem Alkoven und dachte nach. So fand ihn dann auch Seven, die eine Stunde später den Frachtraum betrat.

„Icheb." sagte sie fragend beim Eintreten und blieb vor dem Jungen stehen.

„Hallo Seven."begrüßte er sie, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Seven wartete einen Moment in der Annahme, Icheb würde ihr eine Erklärung liefern, aber als keine kam, fragte sie nach: „Kann ich Dir bei Deinem Problem behilflich sein?"

Icheb überlegte. Sollte er sich Seven anvertrauen? „Vielleicht." entschied er dann und erzählte Seven, was vorgefallen war und was er für merkwürdige Gefühle hatte. Seven hörte geduldig zu, zog hin und wieder eine Augenbraue hoch aber unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Und als ich Vico dann gesehen habe, wie er Naomis Hände genommen hat und sie sich verabredet haben, da fühlte ich einen unglaublichen Ärger in mir. Ich war auch Naomi gegenüber sehr unfreundlich. Was bedeutet das alles, Seven?"

Seven brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, die Sache war zu eindeutig. „Basierend auf Deine Schilderungen ist die einzige logische Schlußfolgerung, daß Du Dich in Naomi verliebt hast und eifersüchtig auf Vico bist."

Icheb sagte erst nichts. Dann stimmt es also doch. dachte er und fragte dann: „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Seven seufzte. Das war eine gute Frage. „Nun, das liegt an Dir. Entweder Du tust gar nichts und siehst zu, wie Naomi sich in einen anderen verliebt oder Du sagst ihr, was Du empfindest."Das hat zumindest auch der Doc bei mir gemacht. fügte Seven in Gedanken hinzu.

„Aber was ist, wenn Naomi mich nicht mehr liebt?"fragte Icheb.

„Das ist ein Risiko, das Du entweder bereit bist zu tragen oder nicht." Seven hielt es für das Beste, die Worte so im Raum stehenzulassen, drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Icheb schaute Seven noch verunsichert nach und wog dann seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er kam dann zum Schluß, daß es entweder klappen würde oder nicht, wenn er Naomi die Wahrheit sagen würde. Doch konnte er eine mögliche Ablehnung vertragen? Er war sich nicht sicher und beschloß nichts zu überstürzen und noch gründlich darüber nachzudenken.

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen um 10.00 Uhr stand Naomi im Transporterraum. Tom hatte dem Captain von Naomi und Vico erzählt und gleichzeitig Naomis Bitte vorgebracht, daß Vico sie besuchen dürfe. Kathryn hatte keine Einwände.

Nun wartete Naomi ungeduldig darauf, daß Vico erscheinen würde. Sekunden später schimmerte es auf der Plattform und Vicos Körper und schließlich sein Gesicht formten sich.

„Vico! Guten Morgen! Schön, daß Du hier bist!"begrüßte ihn Naomi strahlend.

„Wow, Naomi! Das... das war echt cool! Was für ein Gefühl..."

„Ja, als ich das erste mal gebeamt wurde, ging's mir genauso. Es kribbelt etwas, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau, ein irres Gefühl. Schade, daß es bei uns so was nicht gibt. Na ja, einmal darf ich ja noch..."sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, aber erst später."sagte Naomi bestimmt und nahm Vicos Hand. „Hast Du Hunger? Wir können im Casino frühstücken."

„Gerne, und danach machen wir eine Tour durchs Schiff?"fragt er.

„Na klar. Komm, ich hoffe nur, Neelix hat diesmal etwas eßbares da."

Vico runzelte die Stirn und Naomi erklärte ihm auf dem Weg zum Casino, was es mit Neelix und seiner Kochkunst auf sich hatte. Vico mußte lachen.

Als sie im Casino ankamen war es noch angenehm leer. Sie suchten sich einen Tisch etwas abgelegen aus und Neelix brachte ihnen eine grün-gelbe Masse und etwas, das wie eine überdimensional große, rote Kartoffel aussah. Naomi und Vico starrten auf ihre Teller. Naomi hob schließlich den Kopf und sah Neelix an. „Neelix... was ist das?"

Neelix rieb sich die Hände und verfiel in einen begeisterten Redeschwall.

„Das ist eine Spezialität auf Nusariv Prime, es ist eine xaninianische Masse mit großen, ansarianischen Brot Rollen. Probiert mal, es schmeckt einfach hervorragend."Neelix grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Vico und Naomi schauten sich beide etwas unsicher an. Schließlich probierten sie ganz vorsichtig von der vermeintlichen Kartoffel, die Neelix gerade als Brot Rolle bezeichnet hatte. Vico und Naomi verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. „Hm, Neelix, nichts für ungut, aber das Zeug schmeckt nach Seife."brachte Naomi heraus.

Neelix wurde nervös. „Oh... und ich hatte gehofft, Euch schmeckt das. Crewman Foster und Ensign Golwat haben auch schon gemeint, es schmecke nach Seife."Neelix seufzte. „Na gut, ich sehe schon, mein Gaumen ist doch wesentlich besser als der der Mannschaft."

Der Talaxianer nahm die beiden Teller wieder mit und brabbelte noch etwas vor sich hin. Naomi und Vico mußten grinsen. „Na gut, ich denke, das Frühstück fällt dann wohl aus."meinte Naomi. „Komm, ich zeig Dir das Schiff."Sie stand auf und ging mit Vico auf die Rundtour.

Icheb lief mit einem Padd Richtung Maschinenraum. Er hatte noch lange über seine Gefühle und Naomi nachgedacht und war entschlossen, den Schritt zu wagen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, gleich nach der Analyse, die er noch durchführen sollte, Naomi aufs Holodeck einzuladen und mit ihr dann in Ruhe zu reden. Auf dem Weg überflog er noch einmal seine Daten und als er um die nächste Ecke bog, wäre er beinahe mit Naomi zusammengeprallt. Erstaunt blieb er stehen, als er sah, daß Naomi nicht allein war.

„Hallo Icheb!"begrüßte ihn Naomi. „Du erinnerst Dich an Vico?"fragte sie.

Ichebs Mine verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er brachte nur ein kurzes Nicken zustande.

„Hallo." sagte Vico höflich und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Icheb zögerte erst einen Moment, ergriff dann aber seine Hand. „Hallo."sagte er nur und ließ ihn sofort wieder los.

„Ja, Captain Janeway hat erlaubt, daß Vico sich das Schiff mal ansehen darf."sagte Naomi freudestrahlend. „Willst Du uns nicht begleiten?"fragte Naomi Icheb. Vico lächelte ihn auch freundlich an.

In Icheb stieg die Eifersucht auf. „Nein. Ich habe zu arbeiten. Viel Spaß."Er ging einfach weiter.

Naomi war zutiefst verletzt und wurde sauer auf ihn. Vico fragte: „Habe ich ihm irgendwas getan oder ist er immer so?"

„Entschuldige Vico, ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, sonst ist er nicht so unhöflich. Komm, laß uns aufs Holodeck gehen." sagte Naomi mit funkelnden Augen.

„Holodeck? Was ist das?"

_Kapitel 14_

Chakotay betrat leise das Quartier. Er wußte nicht, ob Alessandra schlafen würde oder nicht und wenn es so war wollte er sie nicht wecken. Auch Kathryn hätte etwas Ruhe verdient. Er fand Kathryn am Schreibtisch sitzend vor, eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich, in der einen Hand ein Padd mit der anderen Hand arbeitete sie parallel am Computer. Aus dem Kinderzimmer drang kein Laut. Kathryn blickte auf, als die Chakotay eintreten hörte. "Da bist Du ja." begrüßte sie ihn. Hinter Chakotay schlossen sich die Türen und er ging zu Kathryn hin, nahm ihr einfach das Padd aus der Hand und küßte sie. "Okay, kann ich für einige Stunden wieder Kathryn haben? Oder muß ich mich wie die letzten Tage immer nur mit dem Captain begnügen?" kam die süß-saure Anspielung von ihm.

Kathryn seufzte und wandte sich nun ganz Chakotay zu. "Noch ein paar Padds Chakotay, dann bin ich nur für Dich da."

"Das sagst Du jeden Tag und aus ein paar Minuten werden dann ein paar Stunden und wir haben gar nichts mehr von Dir." Er klang ein bißchen beleidigt. "Apropos wir, was macht unser Sonnenschein?" Chakotays Blick wanderte zu der Tür herüber, hinter der Alessandra schlafen sollte.

"Sie war müde und schläft ein Weilchen, aber sie dürfte, wenn ich sie richtig einschätze, in wenigen Augenblicken wach werden."

"Sollten wir die paar Minuten nicht dann noch etwas für uns nutzen?" Er zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

Kathryn lächelte. "Okay, weil Du es bist." Sie stand auf und ließ sich von Chakotay Richtung Schlafzimmer ziehen. Als sie dort waren, küßte Chakotay sie hungrig.

Aus Alessandras Zimmer klang ein lauter Schrei. Chakotay hielt inne und sah Kathryn fast verzweifelt an. "Sie muß über interne Sensoren verfügen..." stöhnte Chakotay lachend.

Beide eilten sofort in das angrenzende Zimmer und Kathryn nahm ihre Tochter aus dem Bettchen. Die Kleine hörte sofort auf zu weinen, als ihre Mutter sie auf dem Arm hatte. Sie fing an zu lachen und streckte ihre kleinen Händchen nach ihrem Papa aus, dabei gluckste sie fröhlich. Chakotay nahm Alessandra entgegen und drückte ihr vorsichtig einen Kuß auf die Stirn. "Na mein Engel? Hast Du ausgeschlafen?" Er wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis umher und gab sie dann Kathryn wieder. Alessandra brach in ein glückliches Lachen aus und patschte Kathryn ins Gesicht.

"Na komm, Zeit für eine kleinen Imbiß." Sie lief mit Alessandra auf dem Arm zum Replikator. "Computer, eine Schüssel Babynahrung 14 und eine Flasche lauwarme Milch."

Es summte und schimmerte im Ausgabefach, dann standen auch schon die gewünschten Sachen da.

Chakotay stand neben ihr, nahm die Nahrungsmittel aus dem Replikator und folgte den beiden an den Tisch.

Als Alessandra fertig gegessen hatte, zappelte sie unruhig auf Kathryns Schoß herum. Chakotay betrachtete sie eine Weile und meinte dann: "Vielleicht sollten wir einen Ausflug mit ihr machen."

Kathryn nickte. Gute Idee, Du wolltest doch sowieso, daß der Captain für heute Feierabend macht. Dann laß uns im Botanischen Garten spazieren gehen."

"Ist gut, ich packe schnell die Tasche für Alessandra." Und damit war er auch schon im Kinderzimmer verschwunden und kam wenig später mit einem Beutel wieder.

"Wollen wir Tom und B'Elanna auch fragen, ob sie uns begleiten wollen?" fragte Chakotay.

"Gerne, ich werde sie gleich mal fragen. Janeway an Torres und Paris..."

Gesagt, getan. Nur wenig später trafen sich die beiden Familien vor Holodeck zwei und standen, als Chakotay das Programm aktiviert und sie eingetreten waren, inmitten einer großen, gepflegten Parkanlage mit einem kleinen See, Bäumen, Kieswegen, Sträuchern und vor allem tausenden von Blumen.

"Oh, ist das schön hier!" rief B'Elanna aus. Miral und Alessandra wollten sofort runtergelassen werden zu den bunten Blumen zu krabbeln. Während Tom und Chakotay eine Decke auf der Wiese ausbreiteten, gingen Kathryn und B'Elanna mit ihren Kindern zu den Blumenbeeten und ließen ihnen etwas Freiraum.

Während Kathryn, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tom und die Kinder die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genossen, trafen Naomi und Vico vor dem Holodeck ein.

"Das hier ist als eines der beiden Holodecks an Bord der Voyager." Erklärte Naomi und checkte, ob ein Holodeck frei wäre. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung waren beide besetzt. Sie schaute nach, welche Programme jeweils abliefen und entschied dann, einfach in eines hereinzuschauen. Es würde ja nur für ein paar Minuten sein...

Auf Holodeck eins war gerade eine Schlacht im Gange, da wollte Naomi nun doch nicht hereinplatzen, doch auf Holodeck zwei schien jemand nur etwas spazierengehen zu wollen.

"Komm Vico, wir gehen jetzt einfach mal hier rein." sagte sie entschlossen und schon öffneten sich die Holodecktüren. Vico klappte sie Kinnlade runter, als er den großen Park sah.

"Wie... wie ist so etwas möglich? Das Schiff ist doch gar nicht so groß, oder?" fragte er verblüfft.

Naomi lachte. "Nein, die Voyager ist nicht so groß, aber was Du hier siehst ist auch nicht real. Es ist eine holografische Projektion." Sie zog Vico in das Holodeck hinein, so daß sich die Türen hinter ihnen schließen konnten.

Ein schönes Programm, mal sehen, ob wir jemanden finden. dachte Naomi und ging neugierig ein paar Schritte. Vico folgte ihr relativ sprachlos. Als sie einige Minuten gelaufen waren, in denen Vico fast ununterbrochen betonte, wie sehr er diese 'Holodecks' bewunderte und vor allem von der wunderschönen Landschaft schwärmte, was Naomi immer mit einem Lächeln und bestätigenden Worte quittierte, kamen sie an die große Wiese, auf der sich die vier Führungsoffiziere auch befanden. Tom winkte, als er Naomi und Vico entdeckte. "Naomi! Vico! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief Tom zu ihnen hinüber.

"Hallo!" rief Naomi und winkte zurück. "Komm Vico, ich stelle Dir den Captain und ersten Offizier vor."

Tom hatte die anderen auf die beiden Besucher aufmerksam gemacht, die nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren. "Hallo Naomi! Wen hast Du denn da mitgebracht?" begrüßte Kathryn sie. Alessandra saß derweil auf ihrem Schoß.

"Captain! Commander!" begrüßte Naomi die beiden. "Hallo Alessandra!" Naomi eilte zu Alessandra um ihr einen Begrüßungskuß zu geben, den Alessandra mit einem fröhlichen Glucksen hinnahm. Naomi begrüßte auch Familie Paris und wandte sich dann Kathryn zu.

"Captain, verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn wir hier so einfach hereingekommen sind, aber ich wollte Vico doch unbedingt das Holodeck zeigen. Übrigens, darf ich vorstellen? Vico, das ist Captain Kathryn Janeway, der erste Offizier Commander Chakotay und die beiden süßen Mädchen hier sind Alessandra und Miral. Tom und B'Elanna kennst Du ja schon. Und Captain, Commander, das hier ist Vico." sagte Naomi.

"Willkommen an Bord der Voyager." wurde Vico von Kathryn und Chakotay begrüßt.

"Vielen Dank, ich bin Ihnen dankbar, daß Sie mir erlaubten das Schiff zu betreten. Es ist wirklich imposant und Ihre Technik unglaublich... ich habe bis vor kurzem noch nie etwas von "beamen" und "Holodeck" gehört, aber ich muß sagen, mir gefällt es sehr gut." sagte Vico.

"Nun, eines Tages werdet ihr das auch haben, wenn nicht etwas besseres." Kathryn musterte Vico unauffällig und überlegte, wie eng er mit Naomi befreundet sein mochte.

"Hoffentlich." antwortete Vico gerade und nicht lange später hatten sich Naomi und Vico zu den Sechsen gesellt und Vico und Kathryn waren bald in ein Gespräch vertieft. Naomi hatte Alessandra und Miral auf den Knien und unterhielt sich mit Chakotay, Tom und B'Elanna.

Icheb war nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Naomi und Vico in die Astrometrie geeilt. Er hoffte, dort etwas Arbeit zu finden. Seven war heute den ganzen Tag mit dem Doctor zusammen und Icheb vermutete, daß sie wieder mal eine "soziale Übungsstunde" haben würden. Doch zu seinem Bedauern gab es in der Astrometrie ausnahmsweise mal wirklich absolut nichts zu tun. Er seufzte und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal die Begegnung mit Vico und Naomis enttäuschtes und ärgerliches Gesicht. Sie hat allen Grund ärgerlich auf mich zu sein. dachte er betrübt und erinnerte sich an seine unhöfliche Wortwahl.

Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach um Verzeihung bitten. überlegte er und wog dabei ab, ob er lieber warten sollte, bis Vico wieder das Schiff verlassen hatte. Doch schließlich kam er zu dem Entschluß auch Vico gegenüber sehr unfreundlich gewesen zu sein und wollte er wieder etwas geraderücken, müßte er sich wohl auch bei Vico entschuldigen. Ihm gefiel diese Aussicht nicht besonders, denn an seiner Eifersucht hatte sich nichts geändert aber für Naomi mußte er es tun, und letztendlich auch für sich.

Daher machte er sich auf den Weg zum Holodeck, ließ sich durch den Computer noch einmal bestätigen, ob Naomi auch wirklich dort war und stand wenig später vor Holodeck zwei.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann trat er ein und begab sich auf die Suche nach den beiden.

Vico und Naomi saßen derweil wieder zusammen und Tom erzählte gerade, daß er sie im Wasser zusammen gesehen hätte. Naomi lächelte schüchtern und Vico konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Laß mich raten, Tom, Du willst nun wissen, ob etwas zwischen uns beiden war, oder?" flachste Naomi.

"Nun ja, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber... ja, ich muß ehrlich sagen, ich bin neugierig. Aber sagt mir vorher, falls ihr darüber nicht sprechen wollt." sagte Tom unschuldig.

Kathryn und Chakotay waren ebenfalls neugierig und hörten interessiert zu. Naomi und Vico warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Vico meinte schließlich: "Warum ein Geheimnis draus machen?" Er nahm Naomis Hand in seine. "Ich habe mich in Naomi verliebt und ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein." sagte er frei heraus. "Ich hoffe nur, daß das auch für Naomi gilt." Er gab ihr nun die Gelegenheit zu antworten.

Naomi senkte etwas den Kopf. Sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie zu Vico stand. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Kuß und wie viel Spaß sie mit ihm gehabt hatte. Deshalb sagte sie: "Ich denke darüber genauso." Naomi war nicht wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Kommentar, doch ein deutliches "ich liebe Vico" wollte ihr noch nicht über die Lippen kommen. Daher hielt sie diese Ausdrucksvariante für recht treffend und doch völlig daneben. Doch Vico schien ihre Unentschlossenheit nicht zu bemerken. Er legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und zog sie an sich heran.

"Naomi!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ich war, nachdem er das Holodeck betreten hatte, dem Weg gefolgt und hörte bald darauf ganz leise Stimmen. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen und gerade als er hinter einem dicken Baumstamm hervortreten wollte, hörte er Tom fragen: "Kann es sein, daß ich Euch gestern im Wasser zusammen gesehen habe?"

Icheb blieb stehen und lauschte. Das Herz schien in seiner Brust zerspringen zu wollen, als er erst Vicos Geständnis und dann Naomis Bestätigung hörte. Er trat hinter dem Stamm hervor. "Naomi!"

Naomis Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus, als sie die Stimme erkannte.

Sie wirbelte herum und starrte in Ichebs blau-graue Augen. "Icheb!" rief sie überrascht.

"Was... was machst Du denn hier?"

Kathryn, Chakotay, Vico, Tom und B'Elanna beobachteten mit gemischten Gefühlen den Wortwechsel zwischen Icheb und Naomi.

Icheb sah sie gerade regungslos an und fragte nur ganz leise: "Stimmt das?"

Naomi, die nicht genau wußte, wie viel Icheb von dem Gespräch gehört hatte, versuchte es auf die "Was meinst Du mit 'stimmt das'?"

Icheb wählte nun den direkten Weg. "Liebst Du ihn wirklich?"

Diese klar formulierte Frage traf Naomi bis ins Mark. "Ich... ich..." brachte sie nur hervor. Sie wußte es einfach nicht. Statt dessen platzte sie mit einer Gegenfrage heraus: "Warum ist Dir das offenbar so wichtig?"

Darauf war nun wiederum Icheb nicht vorbereitet, doch er entschloß sich, die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen und Naomi das zu sagen, was Seven ihm geraten hatte, was er hätte von Anfang an tun sollen.

"Weil... weil ich wissen muß, ob es für mich noch eine Chance gibt, Naomi. Ich habe Dich in der letzten Zeit vermißt, als Du nicht bei mir warst. Ich habe mich nach Deiner Nähe gesehnt und jetzt, wo ich Dich mit diesem Vico zusammen sehe... ich glaube, ich bin eifersüchtig weil ich... weil ich..." Icheb holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte die vier entscheidenden Worte recht schnell und leise: "....weil ich Dich liebe."

Naomis Augen wurden größer und sie starrte Icheb ungläubig an. Sie war absolut unfähig irgend etwas zu sagen. Vico war aufgestanden und stellte sich hinter Naomi. Auch er sagte nichts. Icheb war sichtlich nervös und wartete auf eine aufschlußreichere Reaktion von Naomi. Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom und B'Elanna beschlossen plötzlich, daß Ihnen der Platz hier nicht mehr gefiel und zogen sich unauffällig zurück um den jungen Leuten die Privatsphäre zu geben. Sie blieben jedoch in Sichtweite, denn Kathryn wollte die drei im Auge behalten, da sie nicht wissen konnte, wie die beiden Männer untereinander reagieren würden. Icheb schätze sie zwar so ein, daß er einen möglichen Konflikt mit Worten regelte, aber Vico kannte sie erst seit 2 Minuten und wollte hier auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Denn egal was jetzt passieren würde, sie war sich bewußt, daß sie es hier mit drei Teenagern zu tun hatte. Sie hoffte nur, daß es zu keiner tätlichen Auseinandersetzung kam.

Naomi steckt definitiv in der Klemme. Ihr war bewußt, daß sie jetzt langsam irgend etwas sagen mußte. Sie wollte bestimmt keinen der beiden verletzen, wußte aber auch, daß das nicht möglich sein würde. Doch eine Sache stand außer Frage bei ihr: Sie wollte ehrlich zu den beiden sein, das hatten sie verdient und sie mochte sie auch viel zu sehr, um einen der beiden anzulügen. Doch was war die Wahrheit?

„Naomi?" Die Hand von Vico auf ihrer Schulter und seine Stimme riß sie aus den Gedanken.

Sie schaute beide Jungen an. „Ich... ich...."sie zögerte und war unsicher, wie sie weitermachen sollte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß im Moment selber nicht genau, was ich fühle. Ich mag Euch beide furchtbar gerne aber..."Naomi ging ein Stück weg und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Rasen. Sie zupfte einen Grashalm aus der Erde und spielte damit etwas herum. Doch sie merkte es nicht einmal. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Aus der Ferne beobachtete Tom das Geschehen. Plötzlich stand er auf und meinte: „Ich schätze mal, jemand muß unseren Gast gleich hinausbegleiten. Ich gehe schon."Langsam schlenderte er wieder in die Nähe der Gruppe. Kathryn und Chakotay sahen ihm verständnislos nach und Chakotay meinte: „Wie kann er sicher sein, daß sich Naomi für Icheb entscheiden wird?"

Kathryn lächelte mild. „Ich denke, er wird recht haben. Da ist etwas zwischen den beiden..."

Vico und Icheb standen immer noch unschlüssig da. Doch schließlich ging Vico zu Naomi und sagte leise: „Naomi, ich möchte, daß Du glücklich wirst."

Naomi öffnete ihre Augen und sah Vico überrascht an. Dieser setzte sich nun vor sie und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Du weißt, daß ich mich in Dich verliebt habe und ich werde niemals weder Dich noch die schöne Zeit mit Dir vergessen. Und glaube mir, ich wäre glücklich, wenn wir zusammenbleiben könnten aber... ich glaube wir wissen beide, daß das nur ein schöner Traum wäre. Du lebst an Bord dieses Schiffes, hast hier Deine Familie und Deine Freunde. Ich würde von Dir nie verlangen, das aufzugeben. Und selbst wenn ich Dich begleiten könnte, zwischen diesem Icheb und Dir ist etwas, was wir beide nie haben würden. Wenn Ihr Euch anseht, brennt ein anderes, stärkeres Feuer in Deinen Augen Naomi. Und bei ihm sehe ich dasselbe Feuer. Ich kann und werde mich nicht zwischen Euch stellen, dazu liebe ich Dich zu sehr. Deshalb werde ich Dir hier und jetzt Lebewohl sagen und ich wünsche Euch beiden alles Gute."

Vico nahm ein letztes mal sanft Naomis Gesicht in seine Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Naomi hatte Tränen in den Augen. Einerseits war ihr klar geworden, daß Vico mit allem recht hatte, was er gesagt hatte und sie war so glücklich und dankbar, daß er ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, andererseits war sie todunglücklich Vico zu verlieren, auch wenn er nur ihr guter Freund sein würde.

Vico stand auf. Naomi wollte noch tausend Worte sagen, doch daraus wurde nur ein kurzer Satz: „Ich hab Dich lieb, Vico."

Vico war glücklich über diesen kleinen Satz, wußte er doch, daß er Naomi nicht gleichgültig sein würde. Und dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Icheb.

„Viel Glück. Du hast den kostbarsten Schatz des Universums bekommen. Verliere ihn nicht."Er erwartete keine Antwort und folgte Tom hinaus aus dem Holodeck.

Naomi stand auf und sah Icheb an. In dem Moment war sie sich so sicher wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, das alles richtig war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein glückliches Strahlen und sie lief auf Icheb zu. Dieser lächelte ihr entgegen und als sie sich gerade umarmen wollten, wurde ihnen auf einmal schlagartig bewußt, daß die beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere, ein Lieutenant und vier kleine Kinderaugen sie beobachteten. Schnell distanzierten sie sich wieder etwas voneinander und guckten verlegen in die Richtung, in der die anderen sitzen müßten.

Kathryn schubste Chakotay an. „Ich glaube es nicht, sie haben doch noch zueinander gefunden! Schön!"

Chakotay legte seinen Arm um Kathryns Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. „Ja."sagte er einfach.

B'Elanna stand auf und hob Miral hoch. „Wir werden mal Deinen Daddy abholen gehen."sagte sie zu Miral und nachdem sie sich von Kathryn, Chakotay und Alessandra verabschiedet hatte, verließ sie das Holodeck.

Als sie an Icheb und Naomi vorbei kam, bleib sie kurz stehen und meinte: „Lieber spät als niemals. Ich freue mich für Euch." dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Familie Janeway hatte sich inzwischen auch auf den Weg ins Quartier gemacht und alle drei warfen den beiden ein fröhliches Lachen zu. Das sagte schon alles für Icheb und Naomi. Endlich waren sie allein auf dem Holodeck und Icheb drehte Naomi zu sich herum. Er sagte nichts, betrachtete nur ihr Gesicht und fragte sich, warum er früher so blind gewesen war. Langsam hob er eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. Und dann endlich zog er sie an sich heran und küßte sie fast schüchtern.

Naomi hatte sich diesen Moment in ihren Träumen ersehnt. Sie umarmte ihn und gab sich völlig dem wunderschönen Gefühl hin, seine Lippen endlich auf ihren zu spüren.

Es war der Anfang vom Glück für beide.

_Kapitel 14_

Icheb hatte während der ganzen Geschichte den Arm um seine Frau gelegt und gab ihr nun eine zärtlichen Kuß.

„Ja, nun wißt ihr, wie das damals gewesen ist."sagte Naomi und mußte lachen, als sie Kathryn und Chakotay mit Sabrina zwischen ihnen so völlig gebannt von ihren Erzählungen dasitzen sah.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich finde auch mal so einen Jungen wie Papa später." sagte Sabrina.

Kathryn strich ihr übers Haar. „Glaube uns mal, wenn wir Dir sagen, daß auch Du den richtigen Mann später finden wirst. Vielleicht wirst Du, wenn Du später Captain bist und mit Deinem Schiff und Deiner Besatzung auf eine Mission gehst, auch mal einige Rebellen suchen müssen und verliebst Dich dann in den Anführer..."

Dieser Satz brachte Kathryn einen Hieb in die Rippen und einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck von Chakotay ein, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie wußte, daß Chakotay nicht böse war und fügte in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall hinzu: „Und glaube mir, das sind dann die besten Männer, die Du kriegen kannst."

Sabrina lachte, ebenso Icheb, Naomi und Chakotay.

„So, wie wäre es jetzt mit etwas zu Essen?"fragte Naomi und verschwand auch schon in der Küche.

Als sie wieder kam hatte stellte sie eine große Auflaufform auf den schon gedeckten Tisch. Alle nahmen Platz und es wurde ein vergnügliches Essen.

„Und wenn ihr das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommt erzählt uns Tante Kathryn, wie sie Captain wurde, okay?"sagte Sabrina und freute sich schon auf den Abend, an dem sie alles in ihr Tagebuch schreiben würde.

ENDE


End file.
